This Hell I'm Living
by TheInitiated94
Summary: Rick loses his mind after Lori dies and Beth ends up becoming the sole carer for Judith. Beth has always had a little thing for Rick, and decides that he needs to snap out of it. Much to Beth's surprise, Rick begins to lean on her more and more as time goes on. *Rated M for smut later. And when i say smut, I really mean it. You have been warned.*
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my Rick/Beth story. I have for some reason just always loved this pair…even though Rick is two times her age. Oh well! When you're at the end of the world, I really don't think age matters anymore. **

**This story won't be consistently updated. I have an illness that knocks me out for the count at random ass times, so I can't guarantee that I will update as often as people like. **

**Also, I really enjoy reviews. If I don't get reviews, I will assume no one likes this story and I will discontinue it. So if you like it, let me know so I could keep the fire going!**

**Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. Don't be afraid to correct me if I'm wrong on something. Just do it NICELY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. **

**Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter One (Beth POV)**

I sighed and lay a sleeping Judith back into her crib. It was around four in the morning and all Judith has done all night was cry. I let out another exasperated sigh and threw myself onto my bed across the room, desperate for even a wink of sleep, but of course, my brain would not allow me. So instead I rolled onto my back and stared at the bottom of the bed above me, recalling today's events.

Rick had completely lost it.

Ever since Lori died, he would disappear for hours, sometimes days at a time without a word. My daddy had gone and talked to him once, but only came back to the group with a shake of his head indicating that it had all been for not. Usually my daddy was able to talk _anyone_ to reason with his gentle but firm words. So for Rick to still be completely mad, it must mean that he has _really_ lost it.

I looked over at Judith and wondered if Judith will ever know the real Rick. Will she ever know what a great leader he is? Or how strong and handsome he has always been? How his blue eyes sparkle when he laughs or smiles? I blushed and chastised myself for those kinds of thoughts. Rick was at _least_ double my age. There's no point in wasting my time crushing on a man that I could never have.

Heavy footsteps brought me back to reality and I shot up from my bed just as Rick rounded the corner into my cell. He looked on Judith with a blank and completely unreadable face. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, my hands clasped behind my back. Ricks emotionless eyes suddenly turned to me and I audibly gasped at the harshness in them. The sparkle in his eyes was gone and has now taken on an almost black color. The Rick I admired and lusted after was completely non-existent, but I couldn't help but feel a tingle in my belly despite his intenseness. His harsh demeanor was undeniably attractive to me and I blushed a deeper shade of red, hoping he wouldn't notice in the darkness.

"How is she?" his gravelly voice finally sounded.

It took me a moment to comprehend his words and I finally cleared my throat to speak. "She uh…she's fine. She's been fussy all night but…fine." _Smooth, Beth_. I scowled to myself.

Rick stepped up to Judith's crib and leaned over it, his dark eyes scanning over his sleeping daughter. "She's so peaceful," he said quietly.

I dared to step up next to him, and I gazed down at Judith myself. "Yeah. She is."

He suddenly turned to me as if he had forgotten I was there. I took a step away from him in case I was in on his personal space and sat down on my bed. Surprisingly, Rick sat down next to me.

"I wanted to thank you," he said in a husky voice that caused me to involuntarily shiver. I prayed he didn't notice, "for all you have done."

I bit my lower lip and shyly looked up at him. "It's nothin'," I said, tucking hair behind my ear. "I'm honored to be able to care for her. She's a sweet lil' thing." I smiled and looked at her.

I jumped as Rick's hand was suddenly on my thigh. My eyes darted over and locked with his. There was something in them that made my heart jump. I let out a shaky breath. "It really means a lot," he continued.

I stared at him for a long time. "It's nothin'," I repeated in a shaky voice. A fire ignited within me and I longed to be in his arms.

He nodded shortly and stood up, leaving the room without another word. My brow furrowed in confusion. I stood up and walked out of my cell and watched Rick walk away. Anger suddenly flowed throughout my veins. "Rick!" I whispered harshly, causing him to stop in his tracks.

He turned around and stalked toward me. "Is there somethin' you wanted?" He said harshly.

_You_. The voice in my head said, but I quickly shook it off. "How much longer are you gonna do this to your family?" I dared to ask, surprised by my own courage that I suddenly dug up.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't go on like this forever." I stalked towards him. "We have all lost people, Rick. _All of us_. But none of us were allowed to check out. None of us abandoned our families for days at a time. I'm sorry that you lost Lori, but you need to get a grip on yourself. You got a family to take care of."

Rick's eyes flashed a surprised look in them, probably from my sudden outburst. I never usually spoke out of turn to anyone. _Especially _an adult. The hard look was back in his eyes. "I can't check out, huh?" he took a few intimidating steps towards me, causing me to step back a little. "What about you, _Bethie_?" the way he said my nick name wasn't in any way comforting or cute, it sent shivers of fear down my spine. "Huh? What about you? You tried to kill yourself, remember? At least I'm not that stupid."

My hand flew up on instinct and smacked him across the face. Rick's eyes widened in shock and he stared down at me. "I woke up, Rick," I said harshly. "I woke up and realized that I had things to do. I had a family, people who _cared _for me that I couldn't leave behind. Yeah maybe it was stupid. But you know what? We aren't so different, Rick." This was totally out of character for me to act like this, but I was tired of the way he was acting. "With the way you're behaving, you mine as well have just go on and killed yourself."

"_Beth_!"

Rick and I both jumped in surprise as my daddy came down the stairs from his cell. I immediately went back to my shy demeanor and stepped away from Rick, looking down at my feet in shame.

"I did not raise you to treat your elders that way," daddy said harshly. I winced at his words, suddenly ashamed for the lust I was feeling for him earlier and the days before. Rick was an _elder_, and she needed to get over this school-girl crush. "I am disappointed in you."

I shyly looked up at Rick. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grimes. I didn't mean to act out of turn."

Rick stared at me for a while and I looked away, blushing. "No apology needed, Bethie. You were right. It's time for me to wake up." He nodded at dad then turned and left the cell block.

"Go back to bed, Beth," dad said shaking his head, walking back up the stairs.

"What's goin' on?" Maggie and Glenn appeared out of nowhere, probably woken up by the commotion. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine," I said shoving past her into my cell, not wanting to deal with her twenty questions.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know this story kind of takes off pretty fast, but it will be a slow build up to the romance part of it. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I actually got more of a response than I anticipated! I honestly don't know how many people out there are looking for Rick/Beth stories, but I am pleased with the feedback I received. Thank you so much! **

**Jess: Thank you! Here's another update for ya!**

**Maya: I love the pairing too! They totally make sense together in my mind. I'm glad someone else feels the same!**

**texasbelle91: They are the best! Truly! Thank you!**

**holdinghisheart: Thank you! Your enthusiasm makes me want to write more for you! Hope that's not the last review I hear!**

**Also, thank you SO much to those who took the time to follow and favorite this story. It REALLY means a lot. Keep it coming! If I stop getting responses to this story I will stop writing. I really need the reviews and such to keep me going. Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters…I wish I did…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two (Beth POV)**

I cradled Judith in my arm as I ate breakfast later on that morning, still agitated with the way things went earlier. I was partly ashamed, and partly fed up with Rick feeling like he can come and go when he pleases.

Okay fine. Maybe I just miss him being around.

I sighed and dropped my spoon back into the half-eaten bowl of oatmeal suddenly losing my appetite.

"Somethin' wrong?" a gruff voice startled me from my thoughts.

I turned around and saw Daryl standing behind me. "Oh, hey. No I'm fine. Just tired."

"Let me take lil' asskicker off your hands," he said taking her out of my tired arm. "Go on an' get some rest."

I nodded shortly and stood up, scraped my food in the garbage, and handed my bowl to Carol with a tight smile. Instead of heading back to my cell, I grabbed my makeshift spear and headed out to kill some walkers around the fence. I needed to blow off some steam.

I sighed in contentment as I walked out into the Georgia sun, already feeling the stress flow off my shoulders. I walked over to the perimeter and began to put the walkers out of their misery. A year ago I wouldn't be able to do something like this, but the world has changed. I have changed. Long gone is the scared little girl I once was. Now I don't even cry anymore. There's no point in it.

"Beth?"

I jumped and spun around to find Rick standing behind me. I reached up and wiped the sweat of my forehead and sighed. "Yes, sir?"

"Shouldn' be out here by yourself."

I visibly rolled my eyes and turned around to continue to put down walkers. "I can take care of myself, Rick. I ain't a kid no more."

I could feel Rick's eyes boring into my back and it made me shiver. "Your dad wouldn't-"

"My _dad_ can't order me around anymore." I turned around and crossed my arms defiantly. "I ain't a child. I'm 18. Now leave me be." I know saying that made me sound childish, but I didn't care.

Rick sighed. "You've changed, Bethie."

That caught me off guard. "I know. We all have."

"You're a woman now."

My cheeks flushed. "Yes," I whispered.

Rick stepped closer slightly. "What do you think about this whole…Governor thing?"

My brow raised in surprise. He was asking _my _opinion? I'm hearing him right?

Rick looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat and found my voice. "I…well…frankly I think after what he did to my sister he…he needs to die."

Rick nodded shortly and turned around rubbing his face into his hands and began to walk away. I wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"Don't!" I heard myself say, and I instantly regretted it.

Rick stopped and turned around. "Don't what?"

My eyes widened. How do I recover from this? "I…uh…I've been meanin' to ask you somethin'."

He placed his hands on his hips. "Well? Go on then."

_Think Beth, think! _"I was wonderin' if…" I looked around me as if an idea would pop out of nowhere. "…if I can go on the next run?"

Rick's brow rose. "You? Go on a run?"

"Yeah," I said, straightening my back. "I think it's about time I start pullin' my weight around here."

He shook his head. "Beth, you take care of Judith. That's more than what I can-"

"I want to go on the next run."

Rick looked on me with confliction. "I just don't think that your dad would approve."

I scowled. "How long do I have to wait before y'all stop treating me like I'm a child? I'm not a china doll, Rick. I can-"

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my hair and I let out a blood curdling scream as a walker pulled me through the fence. My hands immediately grabbed for the walkers hand in attempt to pull it off, but to no avail. Rick jumped into action, picking up the spear I dropped on the ground and stabbing the walker in the eye. He pulled my body to safety and we both fell onto the grass with him on top of me.

Rick stared down at me with a dark look in his eye. "You can't even handle yourself behind the fence. What makes you think I should let you go?"

I was unable to answer. My body was on fire from him being on top of mine. I shifted slightly causing my legs to open more and he fell in between them. I gasped as I felt him press into my core. Rick didn't seem to notice. "Please, Rick," I whispered. I blushed as I suddenly realized my words could have a double meaning to them. Again, Rick didn't seem to notice my reaction.

He pulled himself off of me and grabbed my arm, helping me on to unsteady feet. "Bethie…" Rick looked like he was going to protest some more but he merely shook his head. "Alright. We'll bring it up at the next meeting."

I jumped in excitement and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek lightly. "Thank you!" I picked up my spear and sauntered off back to the prison, swaying my hips more than normal as I walked.

* * *

**(Rick POV)**

I watched as Beth walked back to the prison. Something has changed about her. She isn't the sweet girl that he had met at the farm those many months ago. No.

She is a woman.

I chastised myself as my eyes strayed lower to her swaying bottom as she walked. _She's two decades younger than you, Rick. Pull yourself together!_

I shook my head and started to talk myself back to the prison, the image of Beth beneath me still fresh in my mind.

"Damnit, Rick," I whispered to myself. "Stop!"

"What's wrong?" Glenn said, appearing out of nowhere. "You doing all right?"

I nodded my head and patted Glenn's back. "Yeah I'm doing jus' fine now, Glenn. I wanted to apologize for my behavior lately."

Glenn shrugged. "It's no big deal. You've been through a lot, and you've done alright by this group so far. We'd just like to have you back sometime soon."

I smiled. "I'm back. Don't you worry."

**AUTHORS NOTE: So there it is! I wanted to give you a little insight into what Rick is feeling. Of COURSE he is noticing Beth…I mean he is just a man, right? So even though they both feel slightly mutual, no "bow chicka wow wow's" are going to happen anytime soon. It's a slow build up to the fireworks. But when it gets here, I PROMISE you it will be well worth the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review! It only takes a little of your time:). Thanks, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so the biggest blizzard of the century decided to hit my town and I'm snowed in. And what other way to spend my time than to write another chapter? I'm so excited for this one, too! I think it's a good one.**

**But first things first:**

**holdinghisheart: Thank you, darling! Here's another quick and lengthy update for you!**

**Ashmo21: I agree with you. There just aren't enough Rick/Beth stories. So I decided to make matters into my own hands and add to the mix! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

**texasbelle91: I took your review to heart and wrote almost an entire chapter in Rick's POV just for you! I hope you enjoy! I'm nervous that it won't be very good to others. Let me know.**

**Thank you to those who took the time to follow and favorite this story! That means so much to me! You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or the characters blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Three (Beth POV)**

I bounced my knee nervously as Rick began to wrap the meeting up. He had still yet to bring up the topic of me going on the next run, and despite my excitement to possibly be outside the prison walls, I was scared.

"Before we go, I have one more thing to discuss." Rick paused and glanced at me expectantly. "Beth sought me out today and asked me if she could go on the next run."

"You _what_?" I rolled my eyes as Maggie suddenly stood up from her seat, glaring at me. "Beth, are you crazy? You can't go-"

"Why not?" I said standing up challengingly. "Why can't I? Why am I so different than you?"

"You're not," Rick defended me. He walked over and stood next to me. "That's why I agreed with her to bring it up. Everyone should have the opportunity to get outside the prison walls. And Hershel," Rick turned and looked him in the eye, "I'll look after her."

I looked up at Rick with wide-eyes, saying a silent thank you in my head.

"Daddy?" I turned away from Rick and walked up to my father, using the sweetest voice I could muster up in hopes that it would help convince him. "Can I go? Please? I'll be real careful."

* * *

**(Rick POV)**

"Daddy?" I stiffened as Beth's voice became sickeningly sweet, and it stirred something dark up inside of me that I never felt before. "Can I go? Please? I'll be real careful."

"Dad you can't really fall for-" Hershel threw his hand up to silence Maggie, indicating that he was going to make this decision by himself.

Hershel closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Bethie, I could never live with myself if anything happened to you."

Beth hurriedly walked closer to Hershel and knelt down in front of him taking his hand gently. "I promise daddy I'll be safe. I _promise_. And Rick," Beth stood up and turned to me. "will take really good care of me. Won't you?"

_This girl is a minx._ I cleared my throat. "Yeah. She'll be jus' fine, Hershel. You have my word."

"How can we trust him?" Maggie said accusingly, knowing she was now fighting a losing battle. "He just got back off the crazy train and we're going to trust him with Beth's _life_?"

"Oh shu' up will ya?" Daryl piped in. "Rick ain' gon' let anythin' happen to Beth. Now is she goin' or na', Hershel?"

I smiled at Daryl gratefully and turned my attention to Hershel.

Hershel sighed and smiled, taking Beth's hand. "Well I guess everyone deserves a day out of the prison."

Beth squealed in delight and threw her hands around Hershel. "Thank you, daddy!" She pulled herself away from him and then threw herself around me. "Thank you, Rick," she whispered low in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

_Pull yourself together, Rick,_ I chastised myself. _She's just a girl_.

No. She's a woman.

* * *

**(Still Rick POV)**

Beth fidgeted in the passenger seat next to me. I could tell she was nervous, and I wanted to say something to ease her nerves, but I didn't know what. The rest of the group decided to sit this one out since we didn't need many supplies, so it was just me and her.

"Where are we goin'?" Beth suddenly asked, her voice weak with worry.

I glanced in her direction. "There's a small grocery store 'bout five miles from here."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded before fidgeting with the knife Daryl gave her. There was an obvious elephant in the room and I wanted to address it. "Wha's wrong with you lately, Bethie?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

"Did you really wanna go on this run t'day?"

Beth blushed and looked away quickly. "Of course, Mr. Grimes."

"Rick."

"Rick."

I smirked and looked at her. "I ain't that old. Not yet anyway."

She blushed an even deeper shade, if at all possible. "I s'pose not," she said thoughtfully.

We were silent the rest of the way to the convenient store.

"Stay close, Bethie," I said when we got out of the car. "Keep your knife even closer. Don' leave my sight. Your dad will have my head on a silver platter if I let anythin' happen to you."

She nodded without taking her eyes off the store. She looked weary and very nervous. "I trust ya," she said, offering a tight smile in my direction.

I motioned for her with my hand to follow me and we began to make our way to the entrance. I slowly pulled the door open and we snuck inside.

"I'll go look for stuff for Judith." Beth started to walk off.

I grabbed her arm. "Beth I can't let you outta my sight."

"Then come on," she said rolling her eyes.

I sighed and reluctantly started to follow her.

"Oh!" she squealed and ran ahead.

"Beth!" I hissed, taking off after her, the anger beginning to build inside me.

"Rick, isn't this the cutest thing you ever did see?" Beth whispered excitedly, holding up a pink frilly baby dress. "Judith will look so-"

"Beth!" I growled. "You can't just run off like that! You scared me half to my grave, you stupid girl!" The smile on her face fell and I instantly felt guilty for reacting so harshly, but quickly reminded myself of the world we lived in. "Always mind your surroundings. And damnit girl, don't run off like that."

She blushed furiously indicating the shame she felt. "I'm sorry, Rick. I guess…I just am so happy that you brought me here. I'm…" she lowered her face slightly and looked at me through her long lashes. "…I'm very grateful for you."

I was slightly taken aback. _Grateful for me? _"Well I…I appreciate that, Bethie."

She groaned outwardly. "Oh for God's sake Rick, call me Beth _please_. Bethie makes me feel like a little girl."

I smirked. "Well we all know that you ain't anymore, don't we?" I let my eyes rake over her body, earning yet _another_ signature Beth blush. What is wrong with me? I'm flirting with a_ teen_ for goodness sake.

"I-I…um…" she turned her attention back on the clothes. "What about this?" she held up another outfit not even bothering to make eye contact.

I smirked, enjoying this new-found power I had over her. "Yeah that's real nice, Beth. Now hurry it on up now."

Beth nodded shortly and grabbed a few more outfits, stuffing them in her bag. We began to make our way throughout the store, grabbing things here and there. All the while, I could feel Beth's hesitant gaze on the back of my head. It was easy to tell that she had this infatuation with me, and I've known for a while, but I never acted on it of course. I had a lot more to worry about back then. I was competing for my wife's attention with Shane. I didn't have time to worry about a school-girl crush.

But things are different now.

Lori's dead. Hell, she'd been dead to me ever since she took Shane's side when he tried to kill me. Of course I was sad when she died, she was the mother of my children. But that's all she has been to me for a while now.

I found myself staring at Beth. She's a strong girl, and she has been more of a mother to Judith than anyone. I felt my pants tightening and I had to look away and put my mind on something else. _This girl is young enough to be your daughter_. That thought always was in the back of my head, but it didn't seem to do much. The fact that I couldn't have her is the reason why I wanted her so badly.

And I am going to do anything to get her.

An ear piercing scream rang through the air and I snapped back to reality realizing that Beth had wandered off. I let out a curse under my breath and ran in the direction of her scream.

"Rick! Please!"

The pleading in her voice nearly broke me and I ran faster to her. "I'm comin', Beth!"

She screamed once more and then she grew silent, a resounding thud of a body hitting the ground floated around me.

"Damnit!" I carried my legs faster and rounded the corner to find Beth on the floor with a walker on top of her. She wasn't moving. "Beth!" I cried pulling the walker off of her.

Beth sat up breathing heavily, pulling her knife out of the walkers head as I pulled it off of her.

"Oh god, Beth!" I grabbed her and pulled her against me. "What the fuck happened? Didn't I tell you to watch your fucking surroundings?"

She remained unmoving as I held her, only silent sobs were her response.

I pulled away and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Alright, Beth. Calm yourself down. It's dead. You're fine. You did good."

Beth tried to keep her composure but she crumbled at my words, throwing her arms around my neck. The force of her body hitting mine knocked me on my ass and she straddled me. This was a very dangerous position for me to be in.

"I-I'm sorry, R-Rick. I should've listened. P-Please don't tell daddy."

I froze for a while before I tentatively wrapped my arms around her. "S'alright, Beth. Just calm down. Breathe." She sat up on my lap and took deep breaths while I brushed hair behind her ear. "That's a good girl. Breathe. You're fine."

Beth's eye's suddenly widened when she realized the position she was in, and she immediately removed herself from my lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"S'fine."

She nodded shortly and stood up. "Well what are we waitin' for? Let's get movin'. It's gettin' dark." She grabbed her bags full of supplies and made a break for the exit.

I quickly gathered my things and caught up to her, ready to head back to the prison.

* * *

**(Beth POV)**

"Earth to Beth!" Carol snapped her fingers in front of my face. "What's gotten into you, lately? You're like a space cadet."

This is the third time today she's had to get my attention. My mind was lost to Rick and how it felt so _right_ to be on top of him. "Sorry, Carol. My mind is elsewhere these days."

"I'll say," she said smirking. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, you know…just stuff…things…"

"Come on, Bethie." Carol smiled playfully. "You crushin' on someone?"

I refused to let the look of shock take over her face. "What are you talking about, Carol? There's no one here to crush on. I'm the only one my age here."

"Well there's Carl-"

"Carol!" I hissed. "Carl? Really? He's like 6 years younger than me!"

Carol snickered. "Okay fine. There's Daryl, Rick-"

"Carol."

"What? Just because they're older doesn't mean you can't fancy them."

I blushed furiously causing Carol's eyes to widen.

"Who is it?" Carol pressed.

"I'm not telling you anything."

She took my hands into hers. "Beth, I've been _dying_ for some girl talk. Please indulge me. I won't breathe a word to anyone."

I sighed and placed Judith into her crib. "Okay fine," I took a deep breath before letting everything out. "I think I really like Rick."

Carol's face was unreadable, and I internally panicked sitting in silence waiting for Carol's answer.

"I think it's cute."

I frowned. "_Cute_?"

"Yeah."

I blinked contemplating her words. "Cute."

"Cute."

"That wasn't what I was looking for."

"It's like a little crush. It's cute."

I huffed and stood up. "You got this, right?" I motioned to Judith. "I'm going to go get some air."

"Beth-"

"I shouldn't have said a word."

"Beth!"

"I'm going, Carol!"

I was tired of being treated like a damn child, and I was going to make everyone realize just how grown up I was.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Woo! That was a long chapter. I'm wiped. It took me all morning to piece this together the way I wanted it to be. But what I'm REALLY interested in what you guys think! Please let me know! Thank you, loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to crank out another, very lengthy might I add (you're welcome), chapter for you guys! And might I just say, I am very proud of this chapter. It was really fun to write. It is really light hearted. And there's a special surprise for you lovelies at the end!;)  
First things first:**

**K. Lynn Perks: Wow! Thank you! I'm so flattered. I'm really glad you're enjoying it!**

**AnnaBanana314: Darling! It's wonderful to hear from you! I'm so glad you like my story! I am working on my Bane/Evona story as we speak! The next chapter will be posted THIS WEEK! WOO! I hope it will be worth the wait! I was out sick for a while. A lot of medication problems. But I'm pretty sure we got it all sorted out! Thank you for your concern!:)**

**Katnthe Box: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know!**

**texasbelle91: You are so welcome my dear! I live to please my reviewers! I'm open to any suggestions or ideas! This chapter doesn't have any Rick POV, but I hope it is still to your liking. Let me know!**

**LeighAnnardo Da Vinci: I am so so so happy you like it! And I'm glad to hear that someone else has a guilty pleasure for Rick! I have loved his character ever since season one. Glad to know I'm not the only one! *sends high five***

**And of course, to all who followed and favorited, THANK YOU! Don't think that I don't appreciate y'all because I do! It fuels the fire!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or the characters. *cries silently in corner***

**Enjoy!d**

**Chapter Four (Beth POV)**

A few days have passed since my conversation with Carol. She had taken a habit of whenever Rick was around, she would playfully wiggle her eyebrows causing me to want to crawl into a hole and disappear. To this day I still can't figure out what possessed me to tell Carol my secret feelings for Rick. Even more so, she said it was _cute_. Of all things to describe it as, she decided on cute. It makes my stomach churn just thinking about it. I let out a huff as my inner turmoil raged within me, threatening to burst.

"What are you all huffy about?" Carl asked from next to me, currently rocking a sleeping Judith. How she longed to be her; just to be able to sleep without a care in the world.

"Just a lot on my mind is all," I said dismissively, hoping that he would get the hint that I didn't feel like talking about anything.

If only I were so lucky.

"Like what?" Carl asked, completely oblivious to my near bursting anxiousness.

"Why is everyone all the sudden so keen on knowin' my buisness?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Woah, Beth. Sorry. Just trying to spark conversation. You've been so distant lately."

I let out a groan and buried my face in my hands. _It's because I want to sleep with your father!_ My head screamed. I shook it off. "No Carl, _I'm_ sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Carl shrugged and looked down at Judith. "Don't worry about it. I know what it's like."

_No you don't. _"What do you mean?"

"To keep something in that you don't want to share with anyone else. Like how I shot my momma. That bothers the hell out of me."

"Carl, watch your-"

"But I gotta forgive myself and move on," Carl kept on talking and ignored my attempt to scold. "Because if I don't, then I'll never survive in this world."

I looked at him for a moment contemplating these words. Carl had grown up so much since she had met him. He was 13, but he acted as if he was 23. Of course in the world we live in, you have no choice but to grow up fast and learn how to survive. "Move on," I repeated thoughtfully, more to myself than to him.

"That's right."

_Move on._ Those words seemed to echo in my head. If I wanted to show Carol that I can be a true adult, then the wise thing to do would be to move on from Rick.

And that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

**(Still Beth POV)**

We all sat around the table at dinner later on that day. I made funny faces at Judith while Carol was trying to feed her, earning a not so nice look from her making me laugh lightly. Suddenly Rick sauntered into the room, causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach.  
Well that whole vendetta of 'moving on' lasted about two hours. I think that's a record.

I felt an elbow jab my ribs and I turned to see Carol looking at me smugly.

I rolled my eyes. And here I am thinking that _I'm _the one that has to grow up."Carol, I'm over it."

Her brow rose. "Over it?"

"Over it."

There was a pause and her eyes narrowed, scrutinizing my face.

"No you're not."

Okay maybe not, but I wasn't willing to tell her that. "How would you know?"

"I just know."

"You just know."

"I just know."

"Of course you do."

She smirked and looked back at Judith. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile in return. It was nice to be able to talk about it with someone, even though that someone didn't consider my feelings to be any more than a 'crush'. I know Carol meant well, and over the time we have spent together she has become sort of my replacement mother. I liked having her around.

"What are you two smilin' 'bout?"

I jumped in surprise as none other than Rick himself sat down next to me, earning myself _another _elbow jab to my ribs. I elbowed right back. "Nothin' of importance," I said curtly, turning back to my food and taking a bite.

"Really?" The look on Rick's face made it seem like he knew _exactly _what was going on, causing me to become uneasy.

I decided to ignore him and take another bite of my food.

"Ah, so you're ignorin' me now?" Rick said smirking.

I froze mid-bite and my eyes grew wide. I felt Carol shake next to me, attempting to stifle a laugh. I scowled and turned my attention to Rick. "I'm not ignorin' anyone."

His eyes flashed something dangerous. "Well just a few days ago I couldn't get you to keep your hands off of me."

Carol slowly turned to me with an unreadable expression.

I blushed furiously. "That's because I was smacking you back to your senses."

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

My heart nearly stopped when I realized he was talking about when I was straddling him in the store. I swallowed, realizing my throat has gone desert dry. "I nearly died. I was in shock."

"Mhm." Rick smirked and took a bite of food.

"What are you two talkin' about?" Carol cut in.

Rick chuckled and motioned for me to answer the question.

I scowled. "I gave him a hug was all." I turned towards Carol and she shot me a warning look that clearly said 'keep it that way'.

Well I'm not about to make any promises.

I shot a glare at Rick and got up before things escalated further than they already were. I washed my dishes from any remaining particles of food and put them away.

"Beth?"  
I jumped and turned around to see Carl standing behind me with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back, considering the fact that Carl didn't smile much anymore, deciding that it was a thing to be cherished. "What's up?"

"Wanna hang out tonight?" The gruffness in his voice was all a façade and Beth could tell. Carl was still a kid inside, and he did everything in his power to hide it.

"Of course, Carl. Give me a moment? I'm gonna go see if I need t'do anything with Judith first."

He gave a short nod and walked towards his cell. I made my way back to Carol and letting out a groan when I saw Rick was still there.

"Hey, Carol," I said cutting into their conversation. "I'm gonna hang out with Carl tonight. There anythin' I need to do before I go?"

"You're hanging out with Carl?" Rick piped up.

"No I think I got it covered, Bethie." Carol said gently.

I suppressed a scowl at the nickname. "Alright. Thanks, Carol!" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before sauntering off to find Carl, completely ignoring Rick. There really isn't a reason why I'm ignoring him, but the possibility of it getting under his skin was quite enticing.

I didn't get far before I felt a hand gently grip my forearm. I turned around and smiled at the sight of Michonne. She was quiet and kind of a bitch sometimes, but she was good. After all, she was the one who sought them out and told them about Glenn and Maggie having been kidnapped, as well as bringing the baby food and such. She wasn't so bad.

"I'm goin' on a run," Michonne said quietly. "You need anythin'?"

I thought for a moment. "M&M's would be nice," I said thoughtfully. "Thanks, Michonne!"

"Nothin' else?" she asked suspiciously.

I furrowed my brow. "No…not that I can think of."

"No condoms?"

I gasped, jerking my arm out of her grasp. "What are you talkin' about?" I hissed, my eyes darting around making sure that no one heard.

Michonne smirked knowingly. "I've seen what's goin' on between you an' Rick. S'only a matter of time." My mouth gaped at Michonne's retreating form. Damn. That woman was observant. Too observant. "I'll get some for you just in case," she called over her shoulder.

I was unable to move. Unable to _breathe _for that matter.

"What's she gettin'? Maggie asked, suddenly appearing next to me.

I was still too flustered to speak, continuing to watch Michonne until she rounded the corner out of the cell block.

"Bethie! Did ya hear me?" Maggie stepped in my line of sight, finally snapping me from my reverie.

"Jus' never you mind. Do you know where Carl is?"

"His cell."

Maggie eyed me suspiciously as I walked past her towards to where Carl was, my mind still reeling over what just happened.

* * *

**(Still Beth POV)**

"Damn!" Carl slapped down his cards. "I got nothin'. You win again."

I smirked. "I told you I was a pro at Rummie." I gathered the cards and began to shuffle them once more. "Up for round six?"

Carl shook his head. "I'm tired of getting beat by a girl."

"You ain' lettin' no south'rn bell beat ya at cards are ya?" Daryl walked into Carl's cell and plopped down on the bed.

"As a matter of fact he is," I teased.

Carl scowled. "Am not! I'm letting her win!"

Daryl scoffed. "Sure ya are. Come on na', let's play some poker."

Glenn's head popped in the doorway. "Poker? Count me in! Let's take it out here where there's more room!"

"Any opportunity ta kick a Chinaman's ass," Daryl remarked, following Glenn.

"I'm _Korean_."

"Whatever."

I let out a giggle at the exchange between the two and made my way out of the cell. Daryl and Glenn took one of the tables and moved it from against the wall to the middle of the room to give people more room. Glenn jogged his way out of the cell block saying something about alcohol. Maggie, Daryl, Carl, and I sat around the table.

"Carl you know how to play?" I asked with surprise.

"Speak for yourself, southern bell," he retorted.

"I ain't no-"

"Look what I found earlier today!" Glenn suddenly reappeared with a wooden box of booze in tow. "Now the party can really get started!"

"Though' you weren' drinkin' no more?" Daryl smirked. "'Member wa' happened at the CDC?"

Glenn ignored Daryl and plopped the box down on the table triumphantly.

"Now wait a minute!" Maggie said smiling. "What happened at the CDC?"

"Glenn got drunk off his ass," Carl said smirking.

"Carl!" everyone said in unison.

"What?" He said, smiling genuinely. "It's true."

"Damn straight." Daryl fist bumped Carl while taking a long drink of Southern Comfort.

I decided to join in and grabbed the other bottle of Southern Comfort out of the box.

"Beth-" Maggie warned.

"Let tha girl have some fun," Daryl spoke up. "Damn."

"Daddy wouldn't-"

I cut Maggie off. "Dad is on watch tonight with Carol. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I took a gulp of the drink and moaned as it burned going down my throat.

Maggie's face suddenly burst into a smile. "I was wonderin' when you were gonna break out of your shell."

I smiled and took another swig with a new found confidence. I already was feeling the buzz within my head.

"What's goin' on in here?" Rick came out of my cell, probably from laying Judith in her crib. I couldn't help but let my eyes rake over his body as I took another drink.

"We're playing poker!" Glenn said excitedly. "Wanna join?"

Rick smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I'll sit this one out." His brow furrowed when his eyes landed on me, or more so on the bottle of alcohol in my hand.

"We got alcohol," Glenn said in a playful tone, wiggling a bottle of beer in his hand.

Rick's eyes never left me. "I can see that."

Glenn shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I smirked and winked at Rick before taking yet another drink and picking up the cards that Glenn dealt in front of me. I'm probably going to regret that little flirtatious gesture in the morning, but not right now.

I threw my head back and let out a groan. "Damn. These cards suck."

"Woah!" I heard Daryl say suddenly. "South'rn Bell jus' swore! It's tha end of tha world!"

I glared at him. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

His eyebrows rose with keen interest. "And what's that?"

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Beth!" Maggie said giggling, already feeling the buzz herself. "You better watch yourself. You're gonna say somethin' you'll regret."

I shrugged and took another couple drinks as we played the game. All the while I could feel someone watching me, so I lifted my eyes to look around. They eventually landed on Rick across the room. His icy blue eyes were glazed over with a look I didn't quite recognize, and it sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine. I quickly looked away.

"Shit, I gotta piss," I said giggling at my slurred speech. I was positively drunk now and loving every minute of it.

"Well hurry up!" Maggie said, slapping my ass (not in a sexual way) as I walked by. "It's almost your turn!"

I stuck my ass out and wiggled it playfully before stumbling in the direction of the bathroom. I let my finger run across Rick's chest absentmindedly as I walked by him out into the hallway. I shut the bathroom door behind me and fumbled with my jeans before sitting down and doing my buisness. I quickly finished and made my way back into the hallway only to be slammed into the wall behind me.

"Fuck!" I cried out as the walls spun around me. "Watch where your…oh! Hey handsome!" My eyes came into focus and a very flustered Rick had me pinned against the wall. I let out a giggle in excitement.

"Are you tryin' to kill me?"

I giggled again. "I don't know what you-"

Rick suddenly smashed his lips onto mine in a forceful kiss. My hands immediately reached up and gripped his shirt, pulling him as close to me as possible. I moaned into the kiss and he let out a low growl, gripping my hips. As soon as I tried to spread my legs to bring him closer, he pushed himself away.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath.

I remained leaning against the wall in a blissful haze. Lord knows that I've wanted that to happen for so long now. "Why'd you stop?" I said breathlessly.

"Damnit." Rick rubbed his face in his hands.

"Rick. Why'd you stop?"

"Shouldn't have fuckin' did that."

"But I wanted you to."

"God, I'm so stupid."

"No you're not."

"Beth, forgive me."

"Kiss me again and I'll consider it."

"Damnit Beth!" Rick's voice rose, but not enough for the others to hear. Everyone's laughter floated around them in the next room, completely oblivious to what was happening less than 100 feet away from them. "That can't happen!"

"Of course it can, silly." I was positively turned on and unconsciously began to run my hands over my own body. There is no way that I would do this if I were sober, but I was beyond drunk and beyond the point of possessing any shame. "God, Rick. That felt so good. Can you do it again?"

He let out another growl at the sight of me but didn't dare step closer. He looked away suddenly. "Go to bed, Beth. You need to be able to care for Judith tomorrow."

I let out a whimper, my hands still roaming on my body. "But Rick-"

"Now!" He roared, startling me to almost complete soberness.

I froze with my eyes wide, chest heaving, and heart pumping as the voices in the next room silenced.

"What's going on?" Glenn slurred, not bothering to get up from the table. Luckily no one did.

I eventually pushed myself away from the wall I was leaning on and walked into the next room, feeling utterly ashamed. "Nothin'!" I put on a fake smile. "I'm just goin' to bed. Gotta be on my best game to care for Judy tomorrow." I ignored everyone's protests and escaped into my cell, throwing myself onto my bed, already regretting the way I acted.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Damn. I'm exhausted. This chapter is lengthy! But like I said, I'm totally in love with it. It was very light and happy with a lot of character interaction. Let me know what y'all think! I really appreciate the reviews! Also follow and favorite if you haven't already done so! Thanks, loves!**

**P.S. I feel like I had to point out that Maggie's ass slap to Beth wasn't in any way sexual. Just in case there are any dirty minded people out there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Walking Dead Eve, y'all! In celebration, I decided to write another chapter. This whole chapter will be in Rick POV. The beginning half of this chapter will start from when Beth started to get drunk in the last chapter only instead of hearing Beth's thoughts, it'll be Rick's. I really hope that makes sense…oh well. If it doesn't, when you start reading, you'll figure it out.**

**First things first:**

**texasbelle91: Again, thank you SO much for your review! I love hearing from you, girl! Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm always nervous writing in Rick's POV for some reason.**

**Jess: Oh my goodness, thank you! I'm incredibly flattered! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**eseifrt44: as long as people keep reviewing, I will keep them coming as long as y'all want! Thank you! **

**Guest: Thank you so much! Here's another one for ya! Let me know what you think of it!**

**K. Lynn Perks: I feel like with as shy as Beth is, getting her drunk is really only way to get her to really truly come out of her comfort zone and flirt. And you'll just have to read on and see for yourself;). I love Daryl and Glenn interacting. I've always thought they were so funny. Let me know what you think of this chapter for sure!**

**And FINALLY, thank you to all who followed and favorited this story! Again, you guys are just as important as the reviewers. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five (Rick POV)**

I lay Judith down in her crib for the night when I began to hear laughter and commotion from outside Beth's cell.

"Look what I found earlier today!" I heard Glenn say excitedly as he came back into the cell block. "Now the party can really get started!"

"Though' you weren' drinkin' no more?" Daryl teased. "'Member wa' happened at the CDC?"

I chuckled at the memory as I pulled a blanket over Judith's sleeping form.

"Now wait a minute!" Maggie said smiling. "What happened at the CDC?"

"Glenn got drunk off his ass," Carl said.

"Carl!" everyone said in unison, making me laugh once more.

"What? It's true."

"Damn straight." Daryl encouraged.

I was about to go out and join in when I heard Maggie begin to scold Beth.

"Beth-" Maggie warned.

I stopped just outside the cell door and listened.

"Let tha girl have some fun," Daryl spoke up. "Damn."

"Daddy wouldn't-"

Beth cut Maggie off. "Dad is on watch tonight with Carol. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna break out of your shell," Maggie said after a moment.

I walked out of the cell. "What's goin' on in here?"

Beth looked at me and I tried to ignore the blood rushing to my groin as her eyes shamelessly raked over me.

Glenn smiled. "We're playing poker! Wanna join?"

I kept my eyes on Beth, and she kept her eyes on me. "Nah, I'll sit this one out." I won't be able to handle sitting close to an intoxicated Beth.

Glenn wiggled a bottle of beer in his hand. "We got alcohol."

"I can see that."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Beth winked at me before she picked up the cards that Glenn had dealt out to her. Her head rolled back and she groaned, my breath hitching in my throat. "Damn. These cards suck."

"Woah!" Daryl said in mock surprise. "South'rn Bell jus' swore! It's tha end of tha world!"

She glared at him. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

That caught my attention.

Daryl's eyebrows rose with keen interest. "And what's that?"

I leaned forward slightly, very interested myself, but before she could say anything, Maggie interfered.

"Beth!" Maggie said giggling, already feeling the buzz herself. "You better watch yourself. You're gonna say somethin' you'll regret."

Beth shrug and took another couple drinks as they played the game. I made my way to a chair by the door to the hallway and sat down unable to take my eyes off of Beth. She was obviously drunk already, and the sight of her being so relaxed and flirty was mesmerizing to me. It made me want her more than I ever have before.

"Shit, I gotta piss," She said giggling at her own slurred speech. She stood up and stumbled by Maggie.

"Well hurry up!" Maggie said, slapping her ass as she walked by. "It's almost your turn!"

Beth stuck her ass out and shook it playfully, and again, causing a stirring in my groin. Beth began to walk towards me and as she passed, she let her finger drag against my chest seductively, causing my breath to hitch in my throat once more. As soon as I heard her shut the door to the bathroom, I made sure no one was paying attention and snuck out of the room after her.

By the time I got out there she was coming out of the bathroom already. I slammed her up against the wall, breathing heavily, and struggling to control the animal inside me.

"Fuck! Watch where your…oh!" Her eyes widened when she realized it was me. "Hey handsome!" She let out a small giggle.

"Are you tryin' to kill me?" I said harshly, gripping her waist tightly.

She giggled again. "I don't know what you-"

I couldn't control myself anymore and smashed my lips onto hers in a forceful kiss. Her hands immediately reached up and gripped my shirt, pulling me as close to her as possible.

Beth moaned into the kiss and I let out a low growl, gripping her hips even tighter to maintain control of myself. She spread her legs slightly and tried to pull me in between them, and that's when I realized what was happening. I pulled away abruptly, standing against the opposite wall of her.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath as guilt washed over me. _Lori_.

Beth remained leaning against the wall in a blissful haze. "Why'd you stop?" She said breathlessly.

"Damnit." I rubbed my face in my hands, the guilt within me growing stronger. What would Lori think of this? She only died a few weeks ago and I'm already trying to fuck someone else? And _Beth_…it just has to be her…of all people. Hell, if Hershel knew about this, he would kill me. And maybe I should just let him.

"Rick. Why'd you stop?" Beth breathed, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Shouldn't have fuckin' did that."

"But I wanted you to."

"God, I'm so stupid."

"No you're not."

"Beth, forgive me."

"Kiss me again and I'll consider it."

"Damnit Beth!" My voice rose, but not enough for the others to hear. My body shook with anger and the urge to jump on her and fuck her against the wall. "That can't happen!"

"Of course it can, silly." I could tell she was turned on and she unconsciously began to run her hands over her own body. "God, Rick. That felt so good. Can you do it again?"

I heard myself let out another primal growl at the sight of her. I had to look away. "Go to bed, Beth. You need to be able to care for Judith tomorrow."

She let out a whimper, hands still roaming over her body. "But Rick-"

"Now!" I roared, startling her to almost complete soberness.

This girl was going to be the death of me, I'm sure of it.

* * *

**(Still Rick POV)**

The next morning, I accepted the fact that I wasn't going to sleep and I made my way outside, relieving Hershel and Carol from their watch.

"Are you sure Rick?" Hershel said with concerned eyes. "You look beat. We still got a few hours."

I couldn't even look at him, I feeling ashamed of my actions. "Can't sleep. I'm good, Hershel. You and Carol go get rest."

Hershel merely nodded and patted my back as he made his way back into the prison. Carol gave me a weird look as she passed by, like she knew something was up. I ignored it and leaned against the wall of the guard tower letting out a long sigh. I looked on over the prison grounds and contemplated everything that has happened.

I don't know what it is about Beth that has allowed her to get under my skin so much. Not even Lori was able to affect me the way that Beth did last night. It took all of my will power to not take advantage of Beth. I have never been so close to losing all of my control before.

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and my eyes snapped in the direction of the disturbance. On the other side of the fence the trees rustled like something big was moving within them, growing closer and closer to the prison. My eyes narrowed in suspicion the rustling continued. A huge tank suddenly came into view along with some vehicles with none other than the Governor himself. I hurried down from the guard tower rushing into the prison.

"Wake up!" I yelled throughout the cell block, making my way to Beth's cell. "Wake up! Now!"

Beth jolted awake and then groaned, gripping her head. "What is it?"  
Judith began to cry in her crib and I picked her up, handing her to Beth. "The Governor."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

I forced myself to lock eyes with her. "I need you to get Carl and Judith to the car. I'm going to go see what the Governor wants, but if shit hits the fan, I will come find you guys and we will need to leave."

"But what about-"

"Damnit, Beth! Now is not the time to fight with me! Go!" I made my way out of her cell and rounded up Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie. "Come with me."

"Dad!" Carl yelled. "I want to come with."

"Go with Beth."

"But-"

"Now!"

Carl glared at me before he reluctantly followed Beth out of the cell block with Judith to the car. Hershel followed with Carol behind Carl.

Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, and I made our way out to the entrance of the prison gates. "Remain calm," I said to them, loud enough for only them to hear. "Let's just see if we can talk this out before we immediately resort to war."

I neared the edge of the gate and my heart leapt in my chest with I realized he was holding Michonne hostage. He probably found her when she was out on her run last night. I quickly regained my composure, not allowing myself to show the Governor any signs of the weakness. "What do you want?"

The Governor glared at me with his one eye before letting out a fake smile. "What I've wanted all along, Rick. This prison."

I swallowed, praying that my voice would not crack out of fear. "Now you know I can't do that."

The smile fell from his face and he grabbed Michonne's sword, holding it to her throat. "What about now, Rick?"

My eyes looked to Michonne and she gave a slight shake of her head 'no', indicating that she didn't want us to give the prison up. "Now there's no need for-"

"I'm done playing your games, Rick!" The Governor interrupted me. "Give us the prison, or Michonne dies."

My mind reeled with options. "We can do this together!" I felt Glenn stiffen beside me. "We can live here in peace. We'll let you in, you and your Woodbury people. We can live in peace."

"Rick," Glenn hissed beside me. "What the fuck are you doing?"

I ignored him and kept my eyes on the Governor. "We can forget all that happened in the past. We can forget all that." The Governors eye narrowed and relief flooded through me as he began to lower the sword from Michonne's neck.

"Liar," I heard him hiss. He raised the sword and brought it back down with a yell, chopping Michonne's head clean off.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing my gun from its holster and shooting at him. "No!" I continued to shoot as I turned around and began to run. "Run!" I yelled to Maggie, Glenn and Daryl. They turned and began to follow me back to the prison. We hid behind one of the walls.

"What are we doing, Rick?" Maggie said with tears streaming down her face. "They have a tank…there's only four of us! He killed Michonne…what are we-"

"Shut up!" I hissed at her. "We can't stay here. There's no way we can fight back. Carl is back at the car with everyone. We just gotta go. We can't stay."

Glenn snapped out of his shock and spoke up. "But the prison-"

"You wan' stay here and battle a tank, go for it Chinaman," Daryl said harshly. "Rick's righ'. We can't stay here. We gotta go."

Maggie nodded in agreement and laid a hand on Glenn's arm.

"Where are you, Rick?" The Governor's voice snapped us out of our thoughts. "Come out and fight like a man!"

Glenn's face turned hard. "I'm not leaving here until he's dead," He whispered harshly.

The Governor began to start whistling a cheerful tune mockingly, alerting us of how close he really was.

I nodded and thought for a moment. "Alright. Let's do this. Let's kill him and go. I'll distract him, and Glenn you go and find a good vantage point to put a bullet in that son of a bitch's head. Got it? And when we get it taken care of, meet back at the car."

Glenn nodded and took off running. I turned to Maggie and Daryl. "You guys go and just in case Glenn can't get a good enough aim, and Daryl," I look at him. "You pull the trigger."

Daryl smirked. "Yes, sir." He and Maggie took off and I took a deep breath before I stepped into view, my gun pointing at the Governor.

"Ah! There he is!" He smiled menacingly. "Just the man I wanted to see."

I remained silent, my gun aimed at his head.

"Where'd your little friends go?"

"I told them to leave."

"Did you, now?" I could tell that he didn't fully believe me. "And where did they go, Rick? I can't afford to keep any of you alive. I don't want you guys to think that you can come back and take this prison from me."

More of the Governors people started to come into view, with the tank close behind. I silently prayed that Glenn or Daryl will be able to get the job done soon. I wasn't sure how much longer I can keep up this game. "You don't have to worry about them," I finally said. "They ain't comin' back."

"See, now how can I trust ya?" He took a few steps closer trying to intimidate me, but I held my ground with my gun still pointing at his head, my finger itching to pull the trigger.

"I guess you'll just have to take my word for it."

"Your word," the Governor's eye narrowed, "means nothing to me. Now, just accept it, Rick. You're going to die. Then, I'm going to find your little prison family and kill them all too. How does that sound?"

"I don't think I'm going be the one that is going to die today."

As if on cue, a shot rang out and hit the Governor in the head, and he fell to the ground dead. Before the Governor's men could react, I turned and ran back to the car. I wasn't sure where we were going to go or what we were going to do. All I cared about now was getting back to the car and getting everyone a safe distance away from this prison.

**AUTHORS NOTE: As you can clearly see, my story isn't exactly following the TV show. There obviously is no Andrea, and this is before Woodbury has fallen. I'm not sure how you guys will respond to me killing off Michonne…As much as I love her character, I couldn't bring myself to kill off Hershel. I just couldn't. That is still a soft spot for me honestly! I don't think I've ever been so affected by a character death before. It was just awful. Probably because Hershel reminds me so much of my grandfather.**

**Anyways, my little prison overrun may not have been as intense as the TV show, but the Governor was never my main focus to this story so I didn't want to drag it out. I meant for it to be short. Let me know if you liked it or not. Like I said, I live to please my reviewers! Reviewing only takes a little of your time, and I really appreciate it. Hell, EVERY author appreciates it. And if you haven't followed or favorited, please do! Thanks, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. I am truly humbled, you guys…I never thought I would ever get this much feedback from one of my stories. I've gotten more feedback for this story than I ever have in any of my stories. I'm really happy I decided to take the risk and write this out! I would never be able to do this without you guys though. You guys are incredible.**

**First things first:**

**electrickpanda: I agree with you. Hershel was gone too soon! And you are absolutely correct. Hershel has to resume his duties as Santa! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**AnnaBanana314: Thank you so much, love! I really appreciate your support on my stories:). You're wonderful! I'm working on the next chapter for 'Ashes Rekindled to Flame'. I'm excited about it! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**texasbelle91: I agree with you about Rick. He is VERY intimidating to write for sure! I'm glad I'm doing it right! And yeah, I just couldn't bring myself to kill Hershel. Like I said, I LOVE Michonne, but she would've been a little easier to part with. Let me know what you think of this one!**

**K. Lynn Perks: I know! I hated killing off Michonne…and you're right. It sucks when anyone dies. But ya gotta pick and choose. Thank you so much! I was nervous whether you guys would like that I totally redid the overrun of the prison. I was really intimidated writing that chapter. Thank you for your review, girl! Let me know what you think of this one!**

**Fangirl44: I'm sorry! I hope that doesn't keep you from reading my story…I hope this chapter is to your liking! Let me know!**

**coldfusion9797: Rick/Beth are my favorite too! I just feel like they fit so well, despite the age difference. Thank you so much! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**mrsreedus69: Girl! I was so happy when I saw that you reviewed every chapter! It totally made my day! Thank you SO much! Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**And finally, thank you to those who took the time to follow and favorite. You guys ROCK!**

**Also, y'all are probably wondering why I do shout-out's for every chapter. A lot of authors just send the PM's. I do shout-out's because I want to let you guys know how much I appreciate each and every one of you. You guys seriously are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or main plot of the Walking Dead.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six (Rick POV)**

I have been driving for about 2 hours now, following closely behind Carol and Daryl on his bike. Thankfully everyone got back to the car safe, and I couldn't be happier despite the circumstances. What matters most is that everyone is alive.

Except for Michonne.

I have yet to tell the rest of the group what happened to her. I just have to wait for the right time.

"Dad?" Carl said behind me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, Carl?"

"Where are we goin' to sleep tonight?"

I thought for a moment before honking my horn once letting Daryl know to pull over. We all got out of the car to discuss it together. "Alright," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm glad we're all safe. Now all we gotta do is figure out where we are sleepin' tonight. Daryl," I turned my attention to him. "How 'bout Carl, you, and I head into the woods to see if there's a house we can sleep in for the night?"

Daryl nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"What about me?" Glenn asked hoarsely.

"I need you here with Maggie to watch everyone else. If we find a place, I'll send Daryl back here to lead y'all to it."

Glenn nodded in reply.

"What are we gonna do if you don't find somethin'?" Beth piped up.

I turned my attention to her, my thoughts immediately reverberating back to what happened between us last night. I held her gaze for a while and she began to blush, quickly looking away.

"What about Michonne?" Carl asked, but I acted like I didn't hear him. Now is not the time.

"We'll find somethin'," I reassured Beth. "Alright. Y'all ready? We're losin' daylight." I looked at Carl and Daryl and they both nodded in response. Thankfully, Carl dropped the subject of Michonne.

I turned and started heading into the woods with them close behind me. We walked for about a half an hour before we came across a big white house that looked pretty untouched.

"This looks good," Daryl said from beside me. "Looks like it's pretty shu' off from the world."

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's clear it." I pulled out my gun as we walked up to the front door. I walked up to the window and banged on in three times, hoping that if there were any walkers inside, they would get drawn to the noise. I waited a few moments before I did it again, and then once more.

"Looks like it could be empty," Carl said hopefully, looking inside the window.

"Let's head in." I opened the door and motioned for Daryl to go upstairs. "Carl you go left and I'll go right. We'll meet up in the middle. Be careful."

He smirked before he went his way and I went mine. I made my way through the living room and dining room, not finding anything abnormal. This house was _huge_. There was a big possibility that we could make this a permanent residence. It was big enough that everyone would have their own corner of the house, and they would still have some elbow room.

I met up with Carl in the kitchen. "Find anythin'?"

"Nah," he said shaking his head. "S'clear."

"Upstairs too," Daryl said, joining us. "Wan' me ta go get tha others?"

"Yeah. This place is pretty big. We could probably stay here indefinitely."

"S'what I was thinkin'," Daryl agreed. "There's 7 bedrooms upstairs. This place is a goldmine."

I nodded thoughtfully before smiling and patting Daryl and Carl on their shoulders. "Daryl, go on and bring everyone home."

* * *

**(Beth POV)**

It had been about two hours since the boys have left, and I couldn't keep myself from fidgeting with something. I was always nervous when anyone in the group was gone, but as much as I was ashamed to admit, I was more worried about Rick than anyone.

Damn my feelings.

I jumped and gripped Judith tighter to me when the trees began to rustle behind me. I whirled around to face the noise and took a few steps back. "Glenn…"

Glenn hurried over and stood in front of me with his knife out. The trees rustled more as the unidentified subject drew closer, causing me to back up some more in case I had to run. Everyone stood behind Glenn with their weapons out, ready to jump in if needed. We were all on edge from being out in the wide open.

Daryl suddenly appeared from the trees and stepped back slightly from the intense look on everyone's face. "Damn, Chinaman. Tryin' ta kill me?"

Glenn smirked. "You know for a hunter, you're awfully loud."

"I ain't huntin'," Daryl retorted, throwing his crossbow over his shoulder. "We found a house. A pretty nice one, too."

"Where?" I asked excitedly.

"Imma take ya to it if ya just calm yourself, girly." Daryl started walking to his bike. "Hey,Korean! Follow me in the car!"

"Aw you got my ethnicity right for once. I'm touched."

"Yeah, well don' get used ta it."

Glenn laughed as we all piled into the car and Carol and Daryl on the bike. My heart began to race as we started to drive off to our new house, excited that our group was going to be all together again.

We drove for about ten minutes before we came to a huge white house. "Wow," I said leaning forward in between the driver and passenger seat. "This house looks amazin'."

"Looks in good shape," Glenn agreed, shutting the car off.

We all, once again, climbed out of the vehicle and walked into the house. It looked just as pretty on the inside as it did the outside.

"What do ya think?"

I jumped and turned around to find Rick behind me. "Looks good." I smiled up at him.

He reached out and took Judith out of my arms. "Can I talk to you upstairs for a second?"

I gulped and nodded, following him upstairs. He led us to a nursery that was obviously made for the baby that used to live here. There were toys still in the room and nice looking crib in the corner of the room, perfect for Judy.

"I figured we could pull one of the twin beds from one of the other rooms into here, and this could be your guys' room," Rick said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at him again. "It's perfect."

Rick walked over to the crib and lay a sleeping Judith down into it before walking up to me. "Beth…" His eyes roamed my face for a moment. "I'm really sorry about last night," he whispered. "I took advantage of you."

I blushed but refused to look away. "You didn't take advantage of me."

"Yes I did. You were intoxicated. You weren't aware of your actions-"

"Rick," I crossed my arms angrily. "I was perfectly aware of what I was doing."

"How could you want this, Beth? How could you want me? I'm an old man. Old enough to be your father."

"If not you, then who else, Rick?" I hissed, trying my best to keep my voice down. "Who's gonna take care of me when my daddy is gone? He ain't gonna be around forever, Rick. He's an old man. Hell, you might be old enough to be my father, but he's old enough to be my _grandfather_. He was 18 years older than my momma. Not much different than you and I."

Rick sighed in frustration and walked across the room to look out the window.

"Why are you fightin' it?" I pleaded. "Do you…do you not want me?"

He whirled around to face me, with a wild look in his eyes. "Do I want you? Fuck, Beth. I think that after what happened last night you would know just how _much_ I want you. Do understand how hard it was for me to stop myself last night? You drive me insane."

I stared at him with wide-eyes. "Why did you stop then?" I jumped as I suddenly heard everyone laughing at something downstairs, feeling relieved that no one was up here listening to us.

Rick started to walk towards me quickly causing me to back up in surprise. He caught up with me and grabbed my hips, pushing against the wall. "This is what you want?" He leaned down and smashed his lips onto mine in a forceful kiss, just like last night. He started to kiss down my neck and one of his hands made its way under my shirt brushing against my breast, causing me to arch up into him. He growled in response. "This is what you want?" he repeated harshly.

"Y-yes," I gasped. "Oh God, _please_ Rick…" My right leg wrapped around his waist and I started to grind myself into his semi-hardness.

"Hey, dad!"

I gasped and pushed Rick away from me as Carl began to walk up the stairs. I readjusted my shirt and fixed my hair just in time for Carl to walk into the room.

"You guys comin' downstairs?" Carl asked, happier than I've seen him in a long time.

"Yeah," I said, my voice sounding shaky. I cleared my throat. "We were just layin' Judy down. We're comin' now."

Carl smiled before walking out of the room, not suspecting a thing. I turned to look at Rick and found that he was already staring at me with an incredibly intense gaze that caused me to gasp. We stared at one another for a moment.

"We should head downstairs," He finally said, his voice an octave lower than normal, causing me to shiver. I didn't get a chance to answer before he rushed out of the room.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So they made it to a safe haven! Yay! Carl is such a cock block. Oh well. They'll get their chance! I promise! Also, Rick will probably tell everyone about Michonne next chapter. It's gonna be tough! But they're a tough group. They'll pull through. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! It doesn't take much of your time, and I REALLY appreciate it! The more you review, the faster I update! Thanks, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! What a great turn out to last chapter! I'm so incredibly humbled, you guys. I can't even express to you how happy I am. In reality, it's you guys who write the story. Not me. If it weren't for your reviews and support, I wouldn't be writing right now. So thank you SO much.**

**First things first:**

**electrickpanda: Thank you so much for your review! I took it to heart, and I hope that this chapter clarifies some of your questions. Let me know!**

**jaimek45: That darn Carl! Haha! Thank you so much for your update! I'm currently reading your story, 'Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost' and I think it is absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think of this chapter for sure!**

**K. Lynn Perks: Nope, he's not fighting it! He knows that the fight is pointless. Thank goodness for revelations, am I right? This is a very emotional chapter for the group. I hope I did well with it. Let me know!**

**Fangirl44: Yes they did! Thank goodness! Thank you so much for your review! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**SoFarFromPerfect50: I really don't like how they portrayed Beth either. But it looks like from the newest episode, she isn't so weak anymore! Yay! Thank you for your review! I'm so happy you like it/ Let me know what you think of this one!**

**mrsreedus69: Yes, a slow burn indeed. I agree with you! Andrew's eyes are very pretty. Thank you for your review! Please let me know what you think of this one!**

**texasbelle91: He knows the fight is pointless! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! Please let me know what you think of this chapter:)**

**Guest: You're the first one that has said anything about it! I just HAD to put it in! Thank you for your review! Let me know what you think of this one!**

** : Oh wow, thank you so much! Your review definitely put a smile on my face! I'm really glad that everyone seems to think that I'm doing well. I am my toughest critic for sure, and I'm glad that I'm getting positive feedback! Thank you! Let me know what you think of this one!**

**And FINALLY thank you to all who favorite and follow! You guys are just as important. THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 (Rick POV)**

I couldn't be in the same room with her anymore. There's no way that I could guarantee controlling myself around her anymore. The way she responds to me when I kiss and touch her…it drives me absolutely insane.

I made my way down the stairs to find everyone in the living room on the couch and scattered around. They all seemed to be intently listening to a story that Daryl was sharing, which was strange. He was never usually _this_ open with the group. He has come a long way for sure, but there were times when the old Daryl would come out.

"Me and Merle, the fuckin' idiots we were," He laughed lightly, "took my dad's booze while he was out huntin' one weekend. We fuckin' drank. An' I mean _drank_ till we didn' even know who tha' hell we were."

Everyone let out a hearty laugh before waiting for him to continue.

"My ma'," he shook his head and laughed again. "My ma' comes in, jus' 'bout as drunk as us. Y'all wanna know wha' she said? She looked right at me and Merle in tha' eye and she says, 'Y'all better be sharin' with the dog!'" He smiled genuinely at the group as they all laughed around him. "So me and Merle we gave our dog some booze. We got our asses_ whipped _when ma' dad got home, bu' hell, was it worth it!"

Beth came down the stairs and we locked eyes for a moment, thankful that everyone was too busy laughing to notice. She walked passed me and made her way over to Carl and sat down next to him. Carl suddenly turned his attention to me.

"Hey dad! Don't you think that we should go back to the prison and leave a sign for Michonne telling her where we are?"

I ground my teeth and shared a look with Daryl. He gave a slight nod indicating that now was the time to tell everyone what happened.

I cleared my throat. "It's about time we talked 'bout that." I rested my hands on my hips and paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Michonne…" I sighed and shook my head. "While she was out on her run yesterday, the Governor got to her."

Carl's brow furrowed. "What do you…what do you mean?"

"When the Governor came to take over the prison, he had Michonne hostage." No one said a word, so I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued. "He…he decapitated Michonne." I didn't know how else to say it, so I decided to take the blunt route. I turned to Carl. "Carl…I'm so sorry. I know you had a special relationship with her. I know she was like your sister. She took care of you when I couldn't…" I walked over to Carl as tears started to roll down his cheeks. I knelt in front of him and placed my hand on his shoulder, tears of my own threatening to escape. "I'm so sorry. I understand-"

"This is your fault," Carl said menacingly, all tears gone now. "This is your fault this happened."

I froze momentarily, trying to digest what he just said to me.

Carl turned his hard, cold gaze to meet my own. "You should've done something sooner! We should've went after him! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for _you_!" He stood up and began to walk to the back door.

"Carl!" I called after him. Thankfully he stopped, keeping his back to me. "Carl, you're upset. I understand. I didn't mean for-"

He whirled around to face me. "Shut up! I'm tired of hearing your excuses! Own up to what you have done for once!"

"Carl, I _am_-"

"Sometimes I just wish you were the one that died instead of mom."

Beth stood up angrily. "_Carl_!"

* * *

**(Beth POV)**

Anger flowed through my veins at Carl's words. "_Carl_!" Everyone's eyes were on me now, but I never took my eyes off Carl. "Do _not_ speak to your father that way! You are a _child_!"

Carl scoffed. "Just stay out of this."

I scowled. "You need to show more respect. We wouldn't be alive it wasn't for your father. We have all lost people. Yeah, Michonne was a great person. I'm going to miss her so much." Tears filled my eyes. "But pointing fingers and trying to throw the blame on each other is not going to bring her back! I, for one, really appreciate all that Rick has done for this group." I dared to glance his way. "Is he perfect? No. But then again, nobody is. We can't afford to be divided. We have to stick together to survive."

My dad reached up and took my hand. "You're right, Bethie. Absolutely right. Rick has done right by this group. No one can help that Michonne chose to go out on a run knowing well the dangers that were beyond the gates. She was a great loss to everyone. We will miss her."

Maggie sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes and took my dad's hand in on hand, and Glenn's in the others. Glenn took Carol's hand, and so on so forth until the whole group was holding hands. My heart swelled at the sight. This is my family, my home. This is where we all belong.

"We can do this," Maggie said. "Together."

My eyes met Rick's briefly and there was a certain look in them that I haven't seen in a long time.

Hope.

* * *

**(Beth POV)**

I lay on my bed in mine and Judith's room later that night when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Carol walked through the door and smiled warmly at me while she came and sat on my bed. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged. "I'm as fine as ever, Carol."

"That was very brave what you said today."

I shrugged once more. "It was nothin'."

"No," Carol lay a hand on top of mine. "It was everything. It was just what the group needed to hear, especially Carl. You did good."

I smiled and took her hand in mine, squeezing it. "Thanks, Carol. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"You've come out of your shell quite a bit. I'm proud of you."

"I appreciate it."

She patted my knee and got up to kiss Judith on her head before leaving. I sighed, happy to be alone again. It was great having my own real room, because as much as I loved this group, there were times when I just needed my space. Especially with what happened with Rick earlier, and finding out about Michonne, I really just needed some time to think. So many emotions were flying through my head at what happened today. As far as I'm concerned, Rick doesn't seem to be fighting what is going on between us anymore. What does that make us?

I sighed and rolled onto my side. Michonne. How I will miss her. I wasn't particularly close to her, but I knew her enough to know that she was a good person, and she didn't deserve what happened to her. And Carl. My God, how my heart breaks for him. He was the closest to Michonne out of all of us. She was very much like a big sister to him.

A knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts, causing me to jump.

"What?" I was beyond annoyed at this point.

The door opened slightly and Carl's head poked in. "Bethie?"

My heart immediately softened and I sat up quickly. "Carl, come in."

"Thanks." He walked into my room and sat on my bed next to me. No words were exchanged between us for a moment. It was completely silent. "You were right."

My brow furrowed. "What?"

"It's not my dad's fault. I'm just…I'm so _angry_, Beth." Tears brimmed his eyes and threatened to roll down his cheeks. "I just…I'm so sick of losing people. Why Michonne?" He turned his head to look at me, heartbreak ridden all over his features. "Why did it have to be her?"

"I don't know, Carl." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm tired of losin' people too. Trust me. I'm so sorry."

He leaned in to my embrace and began to cry, causing tears of my own to threaten to fall. "Do you still believe?"

"What?"

"In God. Do you still believe in Him?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Yes. Yes I do."

"How?" Carl looked at me again. "How can you still believe? After all He's-"

"Carl." I gripped his face in my hands. "God loves us. I know He does. I don't know why the hell He is doing this to us." I fought to hold back a sob. "I wish I did, but I don't. But right now, He's the only thing keeping me sane. If I lose faith in Him, I have nothing to live for."

Carl nodded. "I want to believe. I do. But with all that's going on, I just don't know."

I nodded and kissed his forehead. "Right now you just need to rest. Why don't you go get some sleep? We can talk tomorrow."

He nodded and hugged me before getting up. "Thank you, Bethie."

I smiled at him and shut the door, again, leaving me all alone.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Kinda an emotional chapter. I really have nothing to say about this, I just want to hear what you have to say. Please let me know.**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry...I know I'm mean. **

**This is not an update, but a promotion for my new story. If you are into the Thief games, and if you are a fan of Garrett, you should TOTALLY check it out. And hey, even if you aren't or you have no idea what it is, check it out anyway! It's called 'In Exchange for Your Life'. I would really love some feedback on it from my fellow authors! Please give it a try.**

** Thank you!**

** -Sophia**

**P.S. I literally JUST published it so it might take a while to actually show up. Please read it and review, follow, and favorite! Thank you again! I will also be updating this story soon. I have almost the whole chapter written. I think you'll like it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow! I am honestly BLOWN AWAY by the feedback I'm getting for this story…I'm truly humbled. I never knew there were so many Rick/Beth shippers! This makes me happy! **

**I received so many reviews since I posted last chapter that instead of doing shout-outs, I'm just going to start PMing you guys to say thanks! Your guys' support just means so much!**

**_Thanks to:_**

**_texasbelle91, Mrs. Hunter, coldfusion9797, SoFarFromPerfect90, _**

**_mrsreedus69, Rosie Doll Corpse, Bernadette, Crowgrl13,_**

**_Ro0w'z, and ElenaBillings for your reviews!_**

**_Those of you with accounts will be receiving PM's soon:)_**

**Last, but most certainly not least, thank you to all who followed and favorited this story! I REALLY appreciate it!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content…and it gets mildly kinky. You'll know what I mean when you read it. If you're not comfortable with it, then I guess don't read it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight (Beth POV)**

It was late into the night, probably around two or three in the morning when I decided sleep was _not_ going to happen. It has been a couple days since we have settled into the house, and I haven't talked to Rick since, which drove me crazy. He always seemed to avoid me at all costs, and it confused me to no end. Rick led me to believe that he was done trying to fight what was between us, so the reason why he is suddenly so distant was beyond me.

It was time to find out why.

I ripped the covers off me and checked on Judy before I made my way out of my room quietly. Rick shared a room with Carl, but Carl was on watch tonight with Daryl so I know that Rick will be alone tonight. It was the perfect time.

I silently crept to Rick's door and opened it slowly, just enough to where I could sneak in. I shut the door quietly and, my eyes moved to Rick's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he slept; much different from the worry lines on his face when he was awake. Don't get me wrong, he's handsome no matter what, but he's definitely something else when he's sleeping.

I slowly walked up to Rick's bed and squatted down to where I was level with his face. My hand shook with nervousness as I reached out and gave his shoulder a gentle push to wake him up, suddenly second guessing myself on doing this.

Rick's body shot up causing me to shriek and fall back onto my ass. "What? What's wrong? What happened?"

I recovered myself and got up off the floor. "It's just me," I whispered. "Sorry to wake you, but I really need to talk to you."

His eyes snapped over to my form. "Jesus, Beth. What the hell were you thinking?"

Suddenly feeling ashamed, I blushed and averted my eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, but like I said, I really need to talk to you."

Rick sighed and rubbed his tired face with his hands. "Can't this wait till morning?"

"No," I said firmly, looking him in the eye. "I think you have been avoiding me long enough."

"_Avoiding_ you? What in the hell are you-"

"I'm not stupid, Rick!" I hissed. "You won't even look at me anymore! I thought we were…" The words faded off.

"You thought we were _what_, Beth?"

"I don't…you kissed me and asked me if that was what I wanted, and I said yes." I sat on the bed next to him. "I still do."

He looked at me intently for a moment. "I just don't know, Beth-"

"Just shut up, okay? You _do _know. You want it just as much as I do. Stop trying to deny it!" He was starting to piss me off with his stubbornness.

"This is…this is really what you want, huh?" Rick's voice was suddenly deeper than before.

I shivered. "Y-yes."

He leaned forward and paused when his lips were just _centimeters_ from mine. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into."

Then he was on me.

I fell backwards onto the bed with him on top. Rick kissed me with reckless abandon, making me realize that I just released an animal that clearly could not be tamed. And you know what?

I was okay with that.

* * *

**(Rick POV)**

I'm not exactly sure why I was drawn to Beth. Maybe it was her kind heart, or her delicate, beautiful features. Or maybe it's the fact that I know she's innocent…and maybe there's a part of me that wants to be the one to change that. I'm not sure if makes me a pervert, but there was one thing I _was_ sure about.

I don't care.

Beth wriggled beneath me and moaned as I kissed my way down her neck. Too long has it been since I have taken comfort in a woman, and I was on the brink of losing _all_ of my control.

"Beth," I growled. "I can't…I won't be able to be gentle."

She stared at me for a long moment with those big blue eyes of hers. "That's okay," she whispered. "I'm _tired_ of everyone treatin' me like I'm some china doll. Do what you want with me, Rick. I'm not gonna break."

_Do what you want with me, Rick._

I attacked her in passionate kisses once more without any hesitation. Beth moaned into my mouth and wrapped her legs around my waist while tugging up at the hem of my shirt. I sat up and helped her take it off of me. I reached down and ripped her tank top off without even thinking. My breath hitched in my throat when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. What a minx.

"Rick!" she cried out in surprise. "Now what am I – _oh_!"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before I attacked her breasts with my mouth. Her skin tasted so sweet…so _Beth_. It made my senses go into overdrive.

Beth fell back onto the bed gasping. "Oh…oh Rick…"

Her hands gripped my shoulders and she arched up into my mouth. I fumbled with her pants, having the sudden desperate urge to taste her. My mouth latched onto her center and the shy Beth was gone, and soon she was making noises that would put a porn start to shame. My pride swelled as I tasted every bit of her, instantly becoming addicted to her. Every part of her.

"Fuck…daddy…"

I stilled and looked up at her. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Beth's eyes went wide and her mouth opened and closed, obviously struggling to find words. "I'm…I'm sorry…I don't know what-"

I made my way back up her body and gripped her throat with my hand giving a light squeeze. "Say it again."

"W-what?"

"Say. It. Again."

She blinked and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "D-daddy."

What little control I had left was gone now.

I got my pants off as quickly as I could and positioned myself at her entrance. "Beth…are you sure about this? Once I start…I won't be able to stop." Hell, I wasn't all too sure if I was going to be able to stop now, but I didn't want her to feel like she had no option.

"I want this…daddy."

I growled and roughly entered her, causing her to cry out in pain. As soon as I felt her warmth envelope me I couldn't stop, and I started fucking her with reckless abandon. Beth just lay there and took it, whimpering every once in a while in obvious distress. If it were any other time, I would've been able to pull myself together and let this happen as it should, but I just couldn't. I can't bring myself to stop or even slow down. She was just so wet…so _tight_…

Soon enough, Beth began to moan in pleasure along with me. Occasionally whispering things like, "Oh yes, Rick…oh yes. Right there…_right fucking there_."

I buried my face in her neck and groaned. "Jesus Christ Beth…Jesus fucking Christ you're perfect." Her hips rose up to meet my thrusts and I could tell she was close. "Tell me what you want," I growled.

"I…I want…I _need_…" Her eyes were shut tight and her voice came out in breathless gasps.

"You wanna cum?"

Beth arched up and moaned loudly. "Yes!"

I panicked and covered her mouth quickly with my hand. "Fuck, you're gonna get us caught."

Beth moaned under my hand and her nails racked down my back. Her tight walls suddenly fluttered around me and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She arched up as she fell apart beneath me, causing me to fall into my own oblivion. I leaned down and bit her shoulder as I was thrown into my own world of ecstasy knowing that there was no going back now.

She is mine.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So there you go. The slow burn is now…well…it's kind of not a slow burn anymore. I know it's probably not as long and detailed as you guys might have wanted, but they were limited to doing so much considering that they had to be quiet and…yeah. It will get better, I promise. Let me know what you think! I always get so nervous writing this stuff…and let me know about the whole 'daddy' thing. I decided to take a different approach to Rick and Beth…was it too bold? Let me know and I'll never do it again. Thanks, guys!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow…again, thanks for the many reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! So, there are some things I'd like to discuss.**

**I got a lot of reviews regarding the whole "Daddy" kink. I will admit, I had my own reservations on using it, but I got a couple PM's asking if I would throw that in there so I decided to try it. The MAJORITY of y'all liked it…which means the whole "daddy" thing sticks. For the two or three of you who reviewed that you didn't like it, I'm really sorry if this turns you off to my story, but I live to please the majority of my readers. I'm only human and I can't live up to everyone's expectations all the time. So, the "daddy" kink will be a recurring thing, but don't worry, I'm not going to over-use it. Honestly I really don't think I over-used it in the last chapter…but oh well.**

**Also, I got a PM saying that I'm taking this a little too fast, so I'm going to slow it down a little. Not much, but just a little bit. I really do take into account on what you guys have to say, and that's why I really really love when you guys review. **

**But yeah…I think that covers all that I want to talk about for now.**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_electrickpanda, dwabler, Crowgrl13, mrsreedus69, _**

**_texasbelle91, AnnaBanana314, SoFarFromPerfect90,_**

**_Ashilynx, AzkadelliaBlast94, ElenaBillings, _**

**_And buffynaturalbby for your reviews! _**

**_Those of you with accounts will be receiving PM's shortly as a personal thanks:)_**

**Last but not least, thank you to those who took the time to follow and favorite my story! It means a lot! Now if only I can get you all to review as well;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine (Beth POV)**

I had some idea as to what my first time having sex would be like. I imagined it to be with my husband on the night after our wedding. There would've been roses placed about the room and candles lit to set the perfect romantic setting. My husband would've been sweet and gentle, making sure that I experienced as little discomfort as possible. And afterwards, we would cuddle the rest of the night with him whispering sweet nothings into my ear, lulling me to sleep.

But then of course, whoever I was supposed to marry is now probably off in search of people to feed on.

How romantic.

Rick collapsed on top of me breathing heavily. I shifted uncomfortably under his weight, and he took the hint, slowly rolling over onto his back. I moaned in mild discomfort as his now soft appendage slipped out of me. Maggie was right. At first, it hurt. It hurt like _hell_, but the only reason I let it happen that way was because…well…he obviously needed it. It's been a while since Lori died, and with the way things were between them, I seriously doubt that they were fucking.

However, the pleasure I felt after the pain finally slipped away, was immeasurable.

I turned my head to look at Rick who I quickly found out was already looking at me with an unreadable expression. I gave a small smile and he smirked back.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he groaned. "Aw…shit…" he rubbed his face in his hands.

I sat up and moved closer to him. "What? What happened?"

"We didn't use a condom."

I froze and almost burst out laughing. "It's okay, Rick."

"No…no it's not…Jesus fucking Christ Beth…the things you do to me-"

"Rick." I took his face into my hands and made him look me in the eye. "I'm on birth control. I have been for a while now."

His brow furrowed. "_Birth_ control? Why?"

I blushed and averted my eyes. "It…it helps a little with periods. I only get them every once in a while instead of every month…so…"

"Oh."

We sat for a moment in complete silence before he spoke again.

"Aw…_dammit_."

I sighed. "What _now_, Rick?"

He ignored me and got up, putting his clothes on. "Fuck…shouldn't have…"

"Rick, what _is_ it?"

"You need to leave." He kept his back to me as he continued to get dressed. "Get out."

My jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"Get _out_, Beth. Get dressed and…you just need to leave."

"Why are you doing this?"

He turned to me, shame written all over his face. "Beth…I'm old enough to be your _father_."

"Rick, I think we're past-"

"And you know what's worse? I completely _got off _on you calling me _daddy_. How fucking messed up…" he shook his head. "Get dressed and leave. This never happened. Okay?"

Tears filled my eyes and I got up to get dressed. "Yes it did."

"No. We have to forget-"

"I'm _never _gonna forget, and don't pretend like you will!" I finished putting my clothes on and whirled around to face him. "We had sex, Rick. You can't just forget about-"

"I can and I will." The look on his face was deadpanned and cold. It shocked me that his mood changed so quickly from wanting me, to being absolutely _revolted _with himself for finally having me. It made my self esteem plummet to almost being nonexistent.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered as tears poured down my cheeks. "I gave you the very last thing that I could ever give away. I gave you _everything_. How could you do this to me? _How_?"

Rick shook his head and looked away from me. "Just…get out, Beth."

My fists clenched at my sides as I struggled to keep in the sobs that were threatening to burst. "No."

His eyes snapped to me. "No?"

"Why did you _fuck_ me then if you are so revolted by the fact that I'm younger than you? Why even bother?"

"Beth-"

"You _used_ me."

His eyes softened, taking a step closer. "No, Beth. God, please don't think that."

I took a step back. "There is something between us, dammit, and I wish you would _stop fighting it_!" My voice began to rise with anger.

"Keep your voice down! You'll wake everyone!"

"Rick!" Daryl called from downstairs. "Come on down 'ere!"

Rick looked at me. "We will talk about this later." He pushed past me and rushed downstairs with me hot on his heels.

Daryl and Carl were both on the front porch staring at something unknown. Rick and I both walked outside and stared hard into the darkness at the tree line, and I suddenly noticed two people emerging and walking to the house. The man and woman both had their hands up in surrender to show that they meant no harm. The woman was short, maybe a little taller than me, while the man was huge. He was tall and built.

Rick stepped forward and spoke. "Stop right there."

The man and woman both stopped obediently. "We don't want any trouble," the man said. "Just looking for shelter and some good people to join up with."

Rick's stern face remained unwavering. "How many people have you killed?"

The strangers gave each other confused looks before the woman finally spoke up. "Well…a couple I guess. Three to be exact."

Rick nodded shortly. "Why?"

"They were trying to kill us and take our food." The man was quick to answer, panic in his voice. "We had no choice."

Rick scratched the back of his head in thought. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"Uh…" The man shot a glance at the woman. "Too many to count, sir."

"Got a name?" Daryl said stepping up next to Rick.

"I'm Tyreese," the man gestured to the woman, "and this is my sister Sasha."

* * *

**(Rick POV)**

I pulled Daryl aside. "What do you think?"

He chewed his lower lip and spit off to the side. "I dunno. They seem descent 'nough in my 'pinion."

I nodded and turned my gaze over to Beth and Carl. I had a family to protect, and to bring outsiders in can be dangerous. Especially in the world we live in. But to send them off, just the two of them, is just as bad, if not worse. "What if we gave 'em a trial period?" I say, turning my attention back to Daryl. "We take away their weapons and keep a close eye on them."

Daryl nodded and turned a scrutinizing gaze over to Tyreese and Sasha. "Sounds good ta me."

"Alright." I turned to look at the two new comers. "We'll let you stay, but you have to give us your weapons."

Tyreese and Sasha exchanged a nervous glance. "Our weapons?" Sasha asked suspiciously. "How can we trust you?"

"Same goes for you," I countered. "We are allowing you to stay with our group. My own people come first. You either give us your weapons, or you head back the way you came."

Sasha shot me a glare. "Now listen-"

"Sasha." Tyreese stepped forward in front of her and reached his weapons out to me. "We will do whatever you ask, and we are grateful for your-"

"Tyreese!" Sasha hissed. "We don't know these people. They could-"

He turned around to face her. "Just calm down. We don't have any other option." He looked at me before he turned and spoke in a low, hushed voice. "They look like good people, Sasha. Just…hand over your weapons."

She eyed me with a harsh gaze for a moment before it finally softened. She began to remove the weapons from her body and hand them over to Daryl and I. I sighed in relief and smiled at her, taking the weapons from her hands. They seemed like they were reasonable people. It was a risk for them to put their lives in people's hands that they didn't even know, and I understand her apprehension. I probably would've reacted the same way. "We'll take good care of you here. Just as long as you don't threaten my group."

"We won't cause you no trouble, sir," Tyreese said.

"Call me Rick." I gestured with my head to behind me. "That's Beth, my son Carl, and my right hand man Daryl."

Tyreese gave a nod of greeting to them. "It's awful good of you to take in strangers."

Beth smiled. "Happy to have new people around."

Carl scowled, remaining silent.

Daryl gave a slight nod.

"Why don't you follow me inside?" I turned and started to head up the porch to the front door. "We can introduce you to the rest of the family."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I wanted to bring in Tyreese and Sasha because I actually like them, and it adds more of a dynamic and plot to the story. There's going to be a lot more to this story than just Rick and Beth, although, of course, they are the main characters. Anyways, let me know what you think of it! I love hearing from you guys. Also, follow and favorite! Thanks, loves!**

**P.S. There will be more Rick POV next chapter:). I promise!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So I watched the new Walking Dead episode and was inspired, as usual, to add more to my story. It's going to be really hard to do regular updates after next week's season finale. You guys will just have to review a lot to keep me motivated! Okay? Okay.**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_texasbelle91, AnnaBanana314, SwimmingInTheRain,_**

**_lexiedixon, Crowgrl13, futuremrs, mrsreedus69,_**

**_ElenaBillings, SoFarFromPerfect90, Leymyst, _**

**_and kathymoonstone for your great reviews!_**

**Also, thank you SO much to those who took the time to follow and favorite this story. It means so much!**

**One more thing I would like to say: **

**I decided to take kathymoonstone's review to heart. You came up with such a GREAT idea that I had to use it, but I wanted to give you the credit for planting the idea into my head. I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations! If everyone else is confused as to what I'm talking about, go look at her review and you will understand. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten (Rick POV)**

I handed Daryl the weapons that I collected from Sasha and Tyreese before leading the two newcomers into the living room. It was still early in the morning so everyone was sleeping.

"Carl." I turned to face him. "Could you go wake everyone else up please?" I felt like this issue needed to be addressed now so that no one would be too shocked when they woke up. Carl rolled his eyes but followed my instructions, reluctantly making his way up the stairs to wake everyone. Beth made her way over to the couch and I noticed that she had a little gimp in her step, making my stomach muscles tighten knowing that I caused it. I shook my head to clear those thoughts.

"So…" Tyreese began awkwardly. "how many more people you got?"

Upstairs, I could hear Carl banging on everyone's doors to wake up. I sent Tyreese a smile. "You're about to find out."

One by one the rest of the group made their way down the stairs. Each one would narrow their eyes at Tyreese and Sasha in suspicion but they wouldn't say a word, silently taking a seat either on the couch or floor. When everyone was assembled, I rubbed my hands together in anticipation and cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "As you can see, we have two new people in the room." I paused for a moment before speaking again. "This is Tyreese and Sasha," I said, motioning over to the two, who both gave a tentative wave in politeness. No one waved back. "They happened to come across our house about a half hour ago and surrendered their weapons in exchange for food and shelter." I paused once more to give anyone a chance to say anything, but no one did. "Daryl and I decided on this together," I continued, "and I just wanted to introduce you to them now so that it wouldn't cause a panic later on."

"How do we know we can trust them?" Maggie finally spoke up.

I nodded. "S'why we took away their weapons. They are on a 'trial run', so to speak, until we can decide whether they are trustworthy or not. Keep one thing in mind though," I cast a glance over at Sasha and Tyreese, "they came knowing nothing about us and surrendered their weapons. They put their lives in our hands. That should count for something."

Hershel nodded understandingly. "I agree. Where did you folks come from?"

All of us turned our gazes to the pair expectantly.

Tyreese cleared his throat and stepped forward. "We were…we were with a group before, but we ended up leaving."

"Why?" Hershel pressed.

"They…" Tyreese glanced nervously at his sister, "they weren't a good bunch."

"What does that mean?" Glenn asked harshly.

Sasha placed a hand on Tyreese's shoulder. "There was this town called Woodbury, and-"

"_Woodbury_?" Glenn stood up and pointed a finger at me accusingly. "You brought _Woodbury_ people into this group? Are you insane?"

Soon the rest of my group was in a panic, and frankly, I was too. This information was all new to me. "Hey!" I yelled, but not lout enough. "_Listen up_!" Everyone fell silent and looked at me. "This is all news to me to. So I understand-"

"You didn't bother to ask where they came from before you brought them in?" Carol asked angrily.

"I asked them the three questions," I growled. "I didn't think to ask them about their whole fuckin' life story, alright? My mistake!" I was angry now, and everyone knew it. No one dared to speak up so I took a deep breath and went on. "Let them finish. They said they left. Let them tell us why before we all freak the fuck out, alright?" I motioned to Sasha to continue and walked over to the window and leaned on it with my back facing everyone.

"Sorry, but you guys know about Woodbury?" Sasha asked tentatively.

"Tell us your story and we'll tell you ours," I said harshly, keeping my back to everyone.

"Alright," she whispered. "Anyways, there we were with two other people when we came across this…Woodbury. This was about 3 months ago." Sasha paused a moment. "It seemed great at first…but something just wasn't right about it. The leader of the town was this guy who called himself the Governor. Something just wasn't right with him."

"Yeah," Tyreese chimed in. "He just seemed a little off his rocker. Just a little too pleasant and perfect for my taste…that whole town was."

I turned around to look at them with my hands on my hips.

"Tyreese and I wanted to leave," Sasha cut in, "but the other two guys we were with didn't want to. We told them how we were feeling but they thought _we_ were the crazy ones, said that we wouldn't know a real safe-haven even if it slapped us in the face."

Tyreese shook his head. "Sasha and I decided to leave them behind. We went to the Governor saying how we needed to leave, making up some bull-shit story about how we had family in fuckin' Texas that we needed to find. The guy wouldn't let us leave!"

"What do you mean?" I took a couple steps forward.

Tyreese turned his attention to me. "He said that we had to stay because it wasn't safe out there. Well, Sasha and I saw right through that dickhead's façade. He was _crazy_."

"So we snuck out," Sasha said quickly. "That night we waited until really late and then we just…we snuck out. It wasn't easy. That guy had guards everywhere." She shrugged. "We found a small gap between the fence and we were able to sneak out. That place wasn't right."

"How did you guys know about it?" Tyreese's brow furrowed.

The room went silent.

I cleared my throat. "The Governor attacked our last home and killed a valued member of ours."

Tyreese and Sasha exchanged a glance before Sasha spoke up. "So that's why you guys were all freaking out when we said we came from there? I swear to you, we aren't like-"

I held up a hand to silence her. "That's what this trial period is for."

The room grew very quiet for a while.

"Well," I sighed. "Everyone go on and get some more rest. I'll take watch the rest of the night."

My group reluctantly made their way back upstairs to get more rest while Tyreese and Sasha stood there awkwardly.

"They can 'ave my room," Daryl said. "Not one for closed spaces anyway. I'll take the couch." Daryl motioned for the two to follow him upstairs, leaving Beth to be the last one to leave.

"I'll take watch with you," She said softly.

I shook my head. "No. That's not a good idea."

"Rick, you have to stop pushing me away."

"It needs to be done."

She stared at me for a long moment before she made her way to the stairs and started to walk up. Before she was out of sight, she turned and looked at me. "You're gonna regret that, Rick Grimes."

* * *

**(Rick POV)**

It's been over a week since we brought Tyreese and Sasha into the group, and thankfully, things seemed to be going quite smoothly. Tyreese and Carol clicked almost right away, which was quite a surprise. Maggie and Sasha seemed to be developing a friendship as well which I thought was good for Maggie.

I sat with Hershel on the porch discussing the two newcomers. "Whadya think, Hershel? Should we trust 'em?"

Hershel rubbed his beard in thought for a moment before speaking. "They seem like good people to me. I think it would be safe to start gradually giving them back their weapons."

"Not all at once, though," I said cautiously.

"No, not all at once," he agreed. "They need to be armed just in case anything happens. It would be inhumane to leave them so vulnerable, but only with the basics."

I nodded. "I agree."

We fell into silence for a moment. "Beth and Daryl seem to be spending more time together, I've noticed." Hershel's gaze was glued to the said pair across the yard. It appeared that Daryl had taken to teaching Beth how to shoot the crossbow. He had a simple piece of paper up on a tree as a target, and he was currently standing behind her with his hands on her hips as she took aim with the crossbow.

My jaw clenched in jealousy. I have noticed over the past week that they have been spending more and more time together. I can't help but know that this is of my doing because I pushed her away, but I also can't help but be mad at her for being able to move on more quickly than I have. "I guess you're right."

Hershel nodded. "I can't say I wouldn't approve of them being together. Daryl is more than capable of taking care of my little girl, and that's all it comes down to after all."

At this point, Beth had taken her aim and shot, hitting the flimsy piece of paper smack dab in the middle. She jumped and whirled around in delight throwing her arms around Daryl's neck in a tight hug. Daryl was hesitant at first, but he eventually wrapped his arms around her waist. My hands clenched the arm rests of the chair that I was sitting in until my knuckles turned white.

"Somethin' wrong, Rick?"

My trance was broken and my eyes immediately snapped over to Hershel who was now looking at me with utter confusion. "Yeah." _No._

"You look…tense."

"I'm fine." _He's touching what's **mine**._

Hershel shrugged and turned his gaze back over to his daughter. "Frankly, I was afraid that my Bethie wouldn't find anyone to take care of her."

I nodded shortly. "I understand." **_I _**_can take care of her. Hell, I already have…in a way._

"Never thought Daryl would be the one."

My jaw clenched again and I resumed my vice grip on the helpless arm rests of the chair. "Let's not make any accusations." _She was **mine **first. **I had her first**._

The old man chuckled. "I guess I am getting a little ahead of myself."

I sighed and rubbed my face in my hands. It's not fair for me to be mad at Beth, considering I pushed her away, but I just couldn't help the insane burning jealousy that raged within me.

"Well," Hershel stood up from his chair. "I'm gonna head inside and get some rest. Looks like you could do the same, Rick. You're wearing yourself out. What's on your mind?"

I shrugged. "Nothing." _Your daughter beneath me moaning in ecstasy as I – _

"Daddy!" Beth called as her and Daryl came closer to the front porch, snapping me from my thoughts. "I officially know how to shoot crossbow."

Hershel chuckled. "I saw that, sweetheart. You did good."

"Well," Beth smirked at Daryl. "I had a good teacher."

They both walked up on the porch and stood in front of us.

Daryl shrugged. "S'nothin'."

Anger vibrated throughout my body as I gazed up at the two.

"Oh, hey Rick," Beth said dismissively.

I nodded shortly in response, unable to form a coherent sentence at the moment. I suddenly stood up and shoved past everyone to the front door.

"You alright, Officer Friendly?" Beth asked with mock innocence. That girl knew _damn_ well what was going on.

"I'm fine. Just need some rest." I didn't wait for anyone to respond before I made my way inside and up the stairs to my room. Lord knows I wasn't going to be getting any rest tonight.

Because tonight, I was going to show Beth that she was playing these childish games with the _wrong _man.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, I bet you all can assume what's going to happen in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought of it! I would really appreciate it. The more you review, the faster I update. Thank you guys so much!**

**IMPORTANT: The stuff in _italics _during Rick and Hershel's discussion about Beth and Daryl are things that Rick WANTED to say but obviously couldn't. Just wanted to clear that up.**


	12. Chapter 11

**OMFG OVER 100 REVIEWS, GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! IF COULD LIKE THROW A PART AND HAVE ALL YOU OVER I TOTALLY WOULD! This chapter is a little thank you gift from me. I hope you enjoy!**

**_Thank you SO much to:_**

**_electrickpanda, SwimmingInTheRain, texasbelle91, Bernadette,_**

**_Rosie Doll Corpse, kathymoonstone, Crowgrl13, mrsreedus69,_**

**_Dwabler, velvetmr73, ElenaBillings, SoFarFromPerfect90,_**

**_Guiltypleasure211, bibbles, EternallyElvish, HeartoSteel,_**

**_Guest, cemmia, and Letostag for bringing me to over 100 reviews!_**

**Also, thank you SO much to those who followed and favorited! You guys are just as important.**

**JUST A NOTE: I took into account the MANY people who said they wanted Beth and Rick to get caught. I just wanted to give my reviewers and the people who PM'd me the credit for it. I REALLY DO take into account what you guys have to say, so that's why I LOVE when you guys review. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for this chapter please! Thank you, loves!**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content…I'll be honest and say that I was blushing the entire time I was writing it. So…you have been warned.**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten (Beth POV)**

I had to admit, seeing Rick the way he was gave me a sense of _power_. I loved knowing that even though he pushed me away, I can still have a tremendous effect on him without even really interacting with him. Though, I can't help but feel like it _might_ just turn around and bite me in the ass.

Oh well.

A couple hours after Daryl taught me how to shoot his crossbow, I fed Judy small snacks in her high chair as I helped Carol set the table for dinner.

"Something is different with you, Beth," Carol suddenly said.

My body froze just as I was about to set a plate on the table. I quickly recovered and turned to look at her. She had this look on her face that scared me. It was a look that said "I know something I wish I didn't". Did she hear Rick and I last week and is just now saying something? My heart thudded in my chest. "What do you mean?"

Carol finished cutting up fruit and walked over to the table, setting it down. She put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in the eye seriously. "Just be careful." She turned and started walking back to the kitchen area with me hot on her tail.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you."

My eyes widened. If she saw Rick and I somehow…I was going to die right then and there. Game over. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Carol sighed and turned to face me. "Beth, you don't need to lie. I _know_. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Saw _what_?"

Carol sighed again and shook her head. "When Daryl was teaching you to shoot crossbow, I saw how you guys were interacting. Are you…?"

I nearly melted where I was standing. I couldn't help but let out a joyful laugh. Carol's brow furrowed at my reaction and a look of sadness spread across her features, making me realize that she has feelings for Daryl, and she was upset because she thought we were an item. "Oh, Carol! It's not like that I _swear_. He's like…he's like my older brother. There is nothing romantic about it."

Carol nodded shortly but didn't respond. I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't have time before everyone came in the kitchen for dinner. I instead patted her on the back and went to go sit at the table next to Judith.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

I startled and looked up to find Rick looking down at me. His pupils were so dilated they made his eyes look black. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. He looked _mad_. I can't help but think that seeing Daryl and I earlier was the cause of it. I smirked. "I'm gonna feed Judy first." I reached out to give Judith a bite of food when suddenly Rick's hand shot out and gripped my wrist. I frantically looked around but everyone was in the kitchen, out of sight.

"You better watch yourself, girl," Rick said in a low voice.

I batted my eye-lashes up at him innocently. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Rick leaned in closer. "You obviously need to be reminded of who is _really_ in charge, 'cause it sure as hell ain't you." He quickly let go of my wrist and walked away just before everyone started to file into the dining room with plates in hand. Everyone took their seats and began chatting and eating. I sat in my spot still trying to catch my breath from Rick's encounter. That was the first time he has touched me in over a week and my wrist was burning where he gripped me. My whole body was on fire from the contact and I found myself longing for it once more.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Beth?" Carol asked.

I composed myself and cleared my throat. "Y-yes." I flinched as my voice cracked slightly. I cleaned up Judy's mess but left her in her high chair while I went into the kitchen to get food. All through dinner, I was unable to concentrate on anything that was going on around me, because the only thing I had on my mind was Rick…all of him.

* * *

**(Beth POV)**

It was about two in the morning when I was finally able to get Judith to fall asleep. I decided that now would be a good time to go take a shower so I gathered my things and went to the bathroom. We were able to save the generators for the house so we had electricity and most importantly, _hot water_. Right now, a hot shower was exactly what I needed.

I walked into the more secluded bathroom down the hall and turned on the light, shutting the door quietly behind me. I turned on the shower and slowly started to discard my clothes onto the floor. As I was about to climb into the shower, a hand suddenly wrapped around my waist and another covered my mouth. With the noise of the shower, I hadn't noticed the door open and close. I let out a muffled cry in surprise and tried to fight against my captor, but his grip was strong.

"You've been playin' a dangerous game, Bethie," Rick growled

I relaxed when I realized it was Rick, but the tone in his voice frightened me all over again. It never crossed my mind that Rick would have this rough side to him, but there was a part of me that was thrilled and got enjoyment out of it. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I felt his arousal pressed against my lower back through his pants, and making me realize that I was the only one naked.

"You knew," he went on. "You knew _exactly _what you were doing to me, didn't you?" He turned me around so that I was pressed against the wall, his hand still covering my mouth. "You've been a _bad_ girl, Beth."

I moaned from under his hand and began to struggle under his grasp. I reached up to touch him but he took it as me trying to push him away, so he took my hands and pinned them above my head with his free hand.

"I'm gonna take my hand off of your mouth. Don't speak," Rick warned. I nodded and he removed his hand, and quickly began to take off his clothes.

"Rick-"

"Shut up, Beth."

"No, Rick-"

He leaned in and smashed his lips on to mine to silence me, but I had to get this out.

"You can't expect…me…to just let…you have your way…" I gasped between kisses.

"Beth…" Rick's kisses moved down my jaw and neck. "Let me…"

He took my nipple into my mouth and I arched against him, gasping for the air that has suddenly evaded me. He groaned and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me against him. "Rick…" I gasped. "The shower…"

We tumbled into the shower under the hot water and he once again pressed me up against the wall. Rick started to kneel down in front of me but I stopped him. "No." I turned us so that he was pressed against the wall and I knelt before him. "_My _turn."

Rick growled, making me realize that I was once again pushing him to his limit. "Beth-"

"Shhh, daddy," I cooed, knowing that calling him that was kind of a turn on for him. "Let me take care of you." I kept eye contact and leaned forward slowly, taking the head of his cock into my mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he relaxed against the wall as I swirled my tongue around the head. I slowly started to bob my head back and forth, taking more and more in each time, letting out a long deep moan.

I noticed Rick's hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides, obviously fighting the urge to grab my head and shove himself all the way in my mouth. I decided that that just won't do.

My whole goal was to push this man to his limit, so that was exactly what I was going to do.

I took him by surprise, suddenly taking _all_ of him into my mouth deeply. He let out another deep growl and suddenly gripped the back of my head with both hands, holding me in place.

"_Fuck_, Beth…"

I let out a genuine moan in pleasure. Knowing that I'm the one causing him to lose control was the biggest turn on for me. I gagged slightly and tears blurred my vision as I struggled for breath, but Rick wouldn't budge. He smirked down at me. "You need to breathe, baby?"

I managed to nod my head slightly.

"You've been so bad lately; teasing me with that _tight_ little body of yours. Do you deserve it?"

At this point, I was willing to do anything to get just even a _gasp_ of air. I nodded vigorously.

"Are you gonna be a good girl for me tonight, Bethie?"

Again, I nodded and pushed against his thighs. He let go of the back of my head and I immediately pulled away, gasping and coughing for air.

"Such a good girl…" Rick purred while he stroked his knuckles against my cheek. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? You don't want me to be gentle."

"No." My voice was hoarse.

"No, what?"

I thought for a moment. "No, daddy."

Rick groaned and pulled me up, shutting the water off.

"Rick, I didn't get to-"

"Forget it, Beth. We're going to my room. Carl's on watch tonight."

The tone in his voice warned me not to argue so I didn't, getting out of the shower with him. We wrapped towels around ourselves and left the bathroom, hurrying over to Rick's room. I gripped the door handle and was about to open it when a voice stopped me.

"Um…"

I jumped and looked over to find Tyreese standing there awkwardly. Rick wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. "There somethin' you needed?" Rick's gruff voice suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Uh…" Tyreese looked away awkwardly. "I was just…heading to the bathroom…I gotta be honest, Beth…I thought you and Daryl-"

"You thought wrong," Rick said with a tad bit of anger in his tone. I couldn't bring myself to talk, I was so shocked.

"I can see that…" Tyreese managed to bring his gaze back to us. "Never mind…it's not really my buisness what happens behind…closed doors. I'll uh…keep it to myself."

Rick gave a short nod before opening his door and shoving me inside rather roughly, causing me to fall onto the bed. Rick wasn't far behind. He pushed me onto my stomach and wrapped and arm around my waist, lifting my ass up. "On your hands and knees," he said hoarsely. My body shook in anticipation as I obeyed his command. I arched my back slightly, causing my ass to lift up a little more. "That's it," he approved, gripping me with both of his hands. "Such a good girl."

I moaned and bit my lip. "Please, Rick…"

"What is it you want, Bethie?"

"Please…" I pushed my butt out further. "_Fuck_ me."

Rick reached over and pulled out something form the night stand drawer.

"What is that?" I asked breathlessly.

"I found 'em on the last run."

"_Condoms_?" I smirked. "So you weren't done with me, even though you said you were."

"Beth," he looked at me seriously as he slipped the condom on, "I'll _never _be done with you." To emphasize his point, he slammed his entire length into me. I bit my tongue and let out a groan to keep from crying out. Rick stilled inside of me for a moment to let me adjust before he began to move in and out.

He leaned forward so that his body was on top of mine and wrapped a hand around my throat gently as leverage. Its thrusts were slow but _hard_, causing the most delicious friction, and every time he hit that sweet spot inside of me bringing me closer and closer to my breaking point.

"Rick!" I gasped, my hand flying up to grip his hair.

He groaned and bit my ear-lobe. "Say my name again."

"Rick, Rick, Rick…" I kept whispering his name over and over as he fucked me, keeping the exact same delicious pace.

Rick rested his fore head on my temple and his grip on my throat tightened slightly. His thrusting started to grow quicker and more erratic, and I knew he was close. My arm that was holding my upper body up shook violently, threatening to collapse. Rick took notice and wrapped his other arm around my waist pulling me up to a sitting position flush against his body as he continued to thrust in and out.

My hand that was gripping his hair gripped tighter and I turned my head to look into his eyes. No words were exchanged between us as we stared at each other. Just the sound of skin slapping against skin and breathy moans and groans.

The coil that was winding up in my lower stomach was about to burst, and I shut my eyes tightly in anticipation.

"No," he growled. "Open your eyes. Look at me, Beth."

I gasped and opened my eyes letting out a quiet sob. "Rick…"

"That's it, baby. That's it…"

I bit my bottom lip and let myself go. Waves upon waves of euphoria and ecstasy washed over my body in the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced. Rick's jaw slacked and he let out a low groan falling right into bliss with me. Watching him come undone made my orgasm last that much longer, knowing that it was because of _me_.

He smashed his lips onto mine as our climaxes subsided, our bodies slick with sweat and water from the shower. We sat there for a moment, his arm still gripping my body close to his, and our eyes still locked.

Rick gave me one last peck on the lips before he pushed me to lay down on his bed. I lay down on my side with him right behind me, pulling my body close to his. "You'll have to leave soon," he said reluctantly. "Carl will be back."

"I know," I whispered. Happiness suddenly filled me and I let out a soft giggle.

"You think somethin's funny?"

"No," I giggled, turning in his arms to face him. "It's just…" I blushed and hid my face in the pillow. "Can we do that again sometime?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oh, Beth. So cheeky. Anyways, I always get really nervous writing this stuff because…it's sex. I don't know. I get nervous that I won't live it up to your guys' expectations. Let me know? Please? And be honest. But don't be mean! I'll take constructive criticism, but I will refuse to listen to flames. Thanks, lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 12

**You guys respond so quickly! Thank you for all the reviews! I felt like I was on a roll so I felt the need to update again. I happened to have the time to do so today so I went for it. Yay for fast updates!**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_DarylDixon'sLover, SwimminginTheRain, electrickpanda, _**

**_texasbelle91,guiltypleasure211, Crowgrl13, Fangirl44,_**

**_kathymoonstone, HeartoSteel, mrsreedus69,_**

**_ElenaBillings, Guest, classykazmiller25, Letostag,_**

**_and ZomberHunter for your amazing reviews!_**

**Also, thank you to those to took the time to follow and favorite my story! I feel so honored.**

**Warning: Mild sexual content. There isn't necessarily any sex, just really _dirty_ talk…you'll know what I mean when you read it.**

**Okay so last chapter was supposed to be chapter Eleven…sorry for the mix up.**

**Chapter Twelve (Beth POV)**

The next morning I was up early making breakfast alone in the kitchen. I didn't leave Rick's room until the sun started to rise so I decided that instead of going to bed I was just going to make breakfast for everyone.

I was flipping over the bacon when someone suddenly came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. I knew immediately that it was Rick, and I leaned back against him. He kissed the back of my head affectionately then nuzzled into the nape of my neck making me giggle. It was nice to see this side of Rick after he was so…rough last night. It was a pleasant change.

"Mornin'," he said, his voice an octave lower from just waking up.

"Mornin'," I whispered. It really felt like we were _together_, and I realized that this is what it felt like to be married. I looked down at his left ring finger on instinct and frowned when I saw he was still wearing his wedding ring. I gently removed myself from his grasp without a word.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What is it, Bethie?"

"_Beth_," I snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh.

"Okay…Beth…you didn't seem to mind me calling you Bethie last night." I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Rick…" I sighed and looked at his ring finger pointedly.

Rick's gaze followed mine and he sighed once he realized what I was looking at. "Beth-"

"I can't sleep with you anymore with that on your hand. It makes me feel guilty."

His eyes narrowed. "I can't just-"

"Then I guess we're done here." I went back to cooking the bacon and eggs.

Rick sighed and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. "Alright…alright I'll take it off, okay? I'll take it off. I understand."

I nodded shortly but didn't look at him. Ever since this relationship started, Lori honestly never really crossed my mind until now. I honesty did feel really guilty and…sad. It made me realize that Rick will probably never love me or care for me as much as I would want him to. I was just a stress reliever for him, and that's all I'll ever be.

"Beth baby, look at me. Don't cry."

I furrowed my brow and reached up to touch my face, and sure enough, I was crying. "Oh," I said dumbly, staring at the wetness on my finger. "I didn't even realize."

Rick reached up and cupped my face with both hands. "Beth, I'll take it off okay? I honestly forgot I was even wearing it. I didn't know that it had this much of an effect on you…you should've told me."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I honestly didn't even know what to say.

"Hey," he smiled at me. "I'm goin' on a run today. I want you to come."

I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth twitch into a small smile. "Really?"

He kissed my forehead. "Yes. Just me and you, okay? How does that sound?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. "Okay."

Rick wrapped his arms around me tightly. "It shouldn't take too long. Just need to get a few things." I nodded once more then pulled away to finish making breakfast. Judith began to cry upstairs, and Rick said that he was going to get her, leaving me alone once again.

I was excited to be able to be alone with Rick today, I mean _really _alone. I know that it was just going on a run, but I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought. It's amazing how much I have grown to care for that man, and what's even more amazing is that God brought him into my life under the most unlikely circumstances. I'm not entirely sure what Rick felt for me. There was still this nagging part in my brain that thought that all I was is a glorified booty call to him. There was one thing that I was certain of though. I broke the one rule that I made for myself when Rick and I first slept together.

I, Beth Greene, have fallen in love with Rick Grimes.

* * *

**(Rick POV)**

I waited from inside the car as Beth hugged everyone goodbye. It was a short run, but I understood why she was bothering with goodbyes. You never know what could happen in this world.

"Alright," she said as she got into the car. "I'm ready."

I nodded and turned the car on, giving one last short wave to everyone as we pulled away from our house. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was contentment and bliss. I glanced over at Beth and noticed that her hands were slightly shaking. "You nervous?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Not really nervous, just anxious."

I nodded and we were once again sitting in silence. I nearly jumped in surprise when I felt her suddenly take my hand and intertwine her fingers with mine, giving a gentle squeeze. I smiled at her before looking ahead at the road again.

"Judith needs diapers," Beth blurted.

I had to keep myself from chuckling. "Alright, we'll get 'em."

She was silent for a moment. "You…you took it off."

I looked over at Beth and saw that she was staring intently at my left hand. "Yeah," I said, glancing at my left hand.

"I…I'm sorry for how I was acting this morning. It was selfish, and I understand why you were wearing it. I don't want you to not wear it just because of me." Her soft voice sounded so genuine and full of sorrow.

I sighed. "Beth, don't take this the wrong way, okay? I took it off, not because of you, but just because it was _time_. I moved on. Lori wouldn't want me to hang in limbo forever. She would want me to move past it, and I have. I moved on a long time ago…you of all people should know that." I glanced at her and saw a blush creep over her cheeks at my last statement.

Beth fidgeted in her seat and the grip on my hand tightened. "I have to tell you something."

I nodded for her to continue.

"I…" she bit her lip nervously. "I don't want to be just some booty call, Rick."

My brow furrowed. _Booty_ call? "Beth-"

"No," she held up her finger to silence me. "Let me finish. I'm going to be honest and say that I really like what we're doing. I _really_ do…but It can't be just that. I have feelings, Rick, and this…relationship…or whatever it is we have has made me realize how much…how much I _care_ for you."

"Beth, I-"

"Please just…shush, okay?" She sighed in exasperation. "I understand that you will never care for me or love me like you did Lori. I respect that, but if you are in this just for the sex…then we have to end it now. I can't take it."

I digested what she was saying, chewing on my bottom lip in thought. I never thought that she would grow this attached so quickly, but I understand where she is coming from. Beth is a sensitive girl and I'm surprised that she allows me to do the things that I do to her, and then on top of that, develop feelings for me. I can't say that I love her like I did Lori, but I did care for her and her feelings. I don't want to hurt her.

"Please say something," she said, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Beth," I sighed. "I care for you. I do. I'm…I'm not just in this for the sex."

"You're…you're not?"

I shook my head. "No. I would never do that to you, but I'm going to be honest with you, Beth. As much as I care for you, which is a _lot_, I…I don't think I love you. Not in that way."

She pursed her lips and nodded understandingly. "I thought as much."

I gripped her hand tighter in mine. "But don't…don't leave me."

Beth's eyes snapped up to meet mine and her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you-"

"What's been going on between us…as crazy and fucked up as it is, it's been keeping me sane. I

_need_ you, Beth." Every word that I said was true. Having her…it meant so much. More than I could express with my words.

I pulled into the parking lot of the store we were going to gather stuff from, and as soon as I put the car into park, Beth was on me. She climbed over the center console and straddled me, pulling me in for a bruising kiss. I let out a moan and gripped her hips on instinct, pulling her down onto my already hardening cock. Beth started kissing all over my face and then moved her kisses down my neck.

"God, Beth…" The blood immediately rushed to my groin and the primal side of me longed to throw her in the back seat and fuck her senseless, but I digressed. I knew in the back of my mind that she had no intentions of having sex in that moment, so I held back the demon inside of me scratching to come out. I never was rough in bed, as a matter of fact, Lori and I had the most…_vanilla_ sex, but Beth was different. She brought out a side of me that I never knew I was capable of. It was a relationship that I never could've had with Lori. One minute we're talking, and the next, we are on each other like white on rice.

Beth responded by biting into my neck gently and grinding her warm center onto me. My grip on her hips tightened. "Beth…you gotta stop or I won't be able to. We have a job to do."

My little Delilah seemed to be in her own world. She buried her face into my neck and she ground harder into me, and I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut in attempt to remain in control of myself. "Rick…I'm so close already…"

My eyes opened wide in realization. "You're gonna cum?"

She gasped and nodded, keeping her face buried into my neck. I managed to shove away the selfish part of me and decided to focus on her this time. I longed to see her face as she was thrown into ecstasy, even if that meant I wouldn't be able to join her. I leaned my head down so that I could whisper in her ear. "You're such a naughty little girl, aren't you?" Beth whimpered and nodded once more, grinding harder into me. I gasped and gripped her hips tighter, once again fighting to remain in control of myself, forced to use only my words to bring her to the brink of her satisfaction. "What are you thinking about right now, Beth?" I whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe

I felt her body shudder. "Y-you."

"Yeah? Such a naughty girl…" I gave her ass a smack for extra measure, earning a squeal from my little vixen. "Well I'm thinking about you too, Bethie. I'm thinking about how tight and warm you felt around my cock last night."

Beth's grinding became more erratic and I could tell that she wasn't far off. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah," I growled, smacking her ass again. "I'm thinking about how hot you are right now, grinding your tight little pussy onto me. You're making me want you, Beth."

"Then take me…_please_."

I groaned and rolled my head back onto the head rest. "No, Beth. I want to see you cum. I wanna see you cum without me even taking your clothes off." I reached up and gripped her chin in my hand, forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were half closed and her cheeks were flushed. She looked beautiful. "My beautiful little girl…you're mine."

She bit her bottom lip. "Yes."

"You'll never scream or moan another man's name ever again, Beth. You're mine now, and you will always be mine. Won't you, baby?"

Beth squealed. "Yes!"

"I wanna hear you say it."

"I'm y-yours." Her hands gripped my shoulders and I felt her legs tighten around my hips. Almost there.

"Louder."

"I'm yours!"

I was painfully hard now, and God knows how much I wanted to take her, but I held back. If she didn't cum soon though, I won't be able to stop myself. "That's right, Beth. Cum for me. Fucking cum, Beth." Beth pressed her forehead against mine and she suddenly stilled, crying out in ecstasy. She had never looked so beautiful to me than in that moment. I wrapped an arm around her waist and continued to grind into her through her orgasm. "Jesus, Beth…" I stared at her flushed face until she finally collapsed onto me, breathing heavily.

We sat there for a moment, both of us breathing heavily. I suddenly felt her small hand drift down my chest and stomach, landing on my hard on. She grasped me through my pants and I let out a hiss. "Beth, no." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from me. "We have to get in there and get back, okay?"

She kissed my neck one last time before nodding and climbing off of me back to her seat. "Okay," she said breathlessly.

I stared at her a moment before we both got out of the car. She leant down and grabbed her knife out of her boot and nodded at me that she was ready to go. We walked up to the front window and I banged on it once, twice, then three times before we stood and waited. After a few moments, not one walker came to the window, which I thought was odd. "Someone must've came and wiped 'em all out," I mumbled, peering through the glass.

"Do you…do you think it's safe to go in? I have a bad feeling about this, Rick." Beth's voice shook when she spoke, giving away just how nervous she really was.

I took her shoulders into my hands and made her look at me. "Beth, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, okay? You have to be confident when we go in there. If you aren't sure of yourself, you can get freeze up and get into some real trouble."

She nodded quickly and cast another glance through the window. "Let's go then."

We carefully snuck our way into the store. It was pretty picked over, but there were still some things that we could salvage. "I want you to stick with me, okay?" I said seriously. "Since it's just the two of us, I don't want to split up."

Beth nodded once more but remained silent. We quietly and quickly made our way through the store, grabbing what we needed. It was obvious that someone had been there recently, because we did not come across one walker. I followed Beth over to the diapers and she bent over to pick through the selection, and I couldn't help but stare, letting my guard down for a fraction of a second.

"Man that is one fine piece of ass ya got there, brother."

**AUTHORS NOTE: The dreaded cliff-hanger! I'm sorry guys, but I thought that was the perfect place to stop. Beth admits to herself about her feelings for Rick, and if you have seen recent episodes, I bet you can guess who this mystery person is. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter! The more reviews, the faster I update:)**


	14. Chapter 13

****I'M GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE SEASON FINALE SO IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET, AVERT YOUR EYES!****

**Well…the season finale was definitely something! It met all of my expectations I think, accept we still don't know where Beth is, and that's killing me! To be perfectly honest, I was pretty sure that they were going to find her dead. I'm glad they didn't. **

**Also, I KNEW Rick had it in him. He's definitely got some demons locked in the closet that have now escaped. I like the new Rick, personally. And I'm sorry but if my child was about to get raped by some white-trash fucktard, I would bite a guy's throat out too. And gut someone. So yeah. I feel like it was all justifiable at the end of the day.**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_electrickpanda,texasbelle91, Guest, _**

**_kathymoonstone, mrsreedus69, ElenaBillings,_**

**_HeartoSteel, classykazmiller25, ZombertHunter,_**

**_SoFarFromPerfect90, 2Addicted2YourLoveBrooke,_**

**_RosieDollCorpse, and WalkerHarley for your wonderful reviews! Keep 'em comin'!_**

**Also, thank you so much to the people to followed and favorited. I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen (Beth POV)**

I jumped up and turned to face the unrecognizable voice, finding a middle-aged man standing in front of a band of four other men. I slowly stepped back until my back hit Rick's front, and I felt him snake an arm around my waist protectively.

A black man stepped forward, eyeing me as if I was a piece of meat. "Claimed."

The middle-aged man, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward and put in arm in front of the black man. "Now, hold on there. We don't want to go scarin' 'em off, do we?" The black man smirked and stepped back without another word. The leader turned his attention back to us and smiled. "Sorry 'bout that. My name's Joe! What do you folks call yourselves?"

Rick and I remained silent in shock and at a complete loss for words.

Joe laughed stiffly, giving a small shrug. "Suit yourselves. See the thing is, folks, you're on our turf." Suddenly the overly nice Joe was gone and a monster took his place. "We _claimed_ this place."

Rick's arm around me tightened. "We don't want any trouble, now. I was not aware that there were others here. If we could just leave-"

"Leave?" Joe and his band of misfits let out a laugh before he held up his hand to silence them, the atmosphere suddenly growing very serious once more. "Well, I don't know about you, partner, but _she_ can't leave. You see," Joe motioned back to the black man. "my good friend over here has claimed her. She isn't goin' anywhere."

My heart leapt in my throat and I suddenly forgot how to breathe, making my knees lock. If Rick wasn't holding me with his arm, I would've fallen to the ground.

Joe took notice of my distress and chuckled evilly. "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head, sweetheart. I promise it won't hurt…_that much_." He motioned with his head towards us and they all rushed towards Rick and I, ripping me right out of Rick's grasp.

"Rick!" I cried out, reaching to him, but grasping nothing except the cool air. These men were ruthless. The black man held me down as another man, with a long stringy hair, climbed on top of me. His hands were instantly everywhere and I let out a sob, knowing that we were terribly outnumbered and there was nothing that could save me.

The man on top of me pulled out a knife and grazed my cheek with it. "Stop struggling and this will end a lot sooner." He laughed maliciously and moved his free hand to under my shirt, grabbing my breast.

I let out a choked sob. "Rick! Help me!"

"Let her go!" Rick roared. "Get your fucking hands off of her!"

Joe stood behind Rick and took out his gun, pointing it at Rick's head. Rick instantly stilled, obviously deciding that getting his head blown off wasn't going to do me any good. "I see what's goin' on here," Joe said softly, I almost couldn't hear him. "This pretty little thing is _your_ girl, isn't she? Aren't you a little old to be playin' around with such young pussy?"

"Aren't you?" Rick growled, never taking his eyes off me. I managed to notice how dark and dangerous Rick looked, and I quickly realized that he was very soon going to explode, and it wasn't going to be pretty. I let out another cry of distress when the man on top of me began to remove my pants.

Joe chuckled. "I'm gonna tell ya what's gonna go down here." The man on top of me stopped and looked over to Joe, waiting for him to continue. "I'm gonna let my friends take their turns on your beautiful lil' southern belle here, _Rick_, and then _I'm _gonna take my sweet time with her. You're gonna watch every Goddamn minute of it. When I'm done with her, I'm gonna put a bullet right through her pretty lil' head, then that's when I'm gonna kill you." Joe's men all let out a laugh, and before I knew it my pants were already half-way down my legs. I let out a frustrated scream and thrashed my legs around as hard as I could.

"A little feisty, ain't she?" Joe laughed, leaning down to put his head right next to Rick's. "I like it when they fight. Tell me, Rick, is she this crazy when she's in bed with you? What's she like, Rick?"

Rick was breathing heavily now, his eyes still trained on me. Suddenly he whipped his head back, head butting Joe. On instinct, Joe's finger pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the man on top of me right in the head, killing him instantly. Before the black man holding me down could react, I grabbed the dead man's knife and reached back with all the force I could muster up, drilling it right into his head. Joe's two other men instantly went to me but I was quick, standing up and stabbing one in the face before they could make a move. I cried out as the other one grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall, holding me there.

"Look," he whispered in my ear. He grabbed my face with his hand and forced me to look at Rick and Joe, who were now brawling, and it didn't look too good for Rick. Tears filled my eyes and I struggled against his hold. "Watch your boyfriend die, you little bitch. You're gonna fuckin' pay for killing my friends."

I had no choice but to watch it all unfold in front of me because the man's hold was too strong. Rick got up from the ground and both men grabbed each other, now face-to-face.

"What are ya gonna do now, sport?" Joe chuckled. "You lose."

Rick stared at Joe for a long time before he did something that I never knew he was capable of. He opened his mouth and latched his teeth onto Joe's neck before slowly pulling away, ripping Joe's neck open. Joe let out a cry of anguish before he fell to the floor, bleeding out. Rick turned his head to the side and spit out the blood and skin before turning his attention to us. The breath hitched in my throat, not recognizing the man walking towards us. Rick grabbed the man holding me and pushed him against the wall before picking the knife up off the floor that I had dropped earlier.

"No one touches what's mine," Rick growled. His hand plunged forward and dug the knife into the man's gut, slowly dragging it up his body, cutting his whole front open. The man gurgled as his innards all tumbled out, but Rick didn't stop there. He took the knife and repeatedly stabbed the man in the face more times than I could count, and all I could do was stand there in shock, shaking slightly.

Rick finally let the man fall to the floor in a bloody heap. He squeezed his eyes shut and he was breathing quite heavily, as if he was trying to pull himself back together. I don't necessarily think that what Rick did was wrong, but he was scaring me. This was a man I did not recognize. His whole mouth and beard was caked in fresh blood, and his hair was soaked with sweat, completely disheveled and sticking out in random directions.

After a moment, I reached a shaky hand out and touched his shoulder softly. "R-Rick?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me. "Beth."

I nodded, taking a tentative step closer. "Yes, Rick, it's me. It's Beth. Are you okay?"

Rick's eyes immediately softened and he pulled me in for a hug. "Beth. My God…"

I froze for a moment before hesitantly wrapping my arms around him. "I'm okay. We're okay. Let's just…let's find somewhere to clean up."

Rick pulled away, but only for a moment. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed my lips forcefully. I held back the urge to vomit as the taste of blood flooded my mouth, but I didn't pull away. He pulled back slightly and peppered kisses all over my face and neck before pulling me in for another hug. "I'm so sorry, Beth. I saw what they were doing to you and I just-"

"Rick." I took his face in my hands and forced him to look me in the eyes. "Don't apologize. Those men got what they deserved. I admit. You…you scared me a little, but it's okay." I smiled reassuringly and kissed him again. "I understand. You were protecting me, and I can't thank you enough. I love you." I froze, suddenly realizing what I had just said. I tried backing away but he held me firm against him.

"I..." He began, making my heart skip a beat in anticipation. "…I can't live without you."

Disappointment flooded through me but I smiled anyway. He didn't say he loved me, but not being able to live without me was close enough. I can live with that. For now.

* * *

**(Beth POV)**

After finding a small creek to wash in, we gathered our things and started to drive back home. We made the decision that it wouldn't be wise to tell anyone what happened today, not wanting to cause a mass panic because of what could've happened, but thankfully, never did.

"I'm staying with you in your room tonight," Rick suddenly said, making me jump. The car ride had been completely silent up until then. "I'm never letting you out of my sight."

I took his hand gently. "Rick…you know you can't. Everyone would wonder-"

Rick's fist suddenly punched the steering wheel. "Fuck what everyone else thinks!"

I jumped and stared at him with wide-eyed and pounding heart. "Please just…calm down, okay?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Beth. It's just…I don't want anything else to happen to you. It's all my fault-"

"Rick Grimes," I said harshly. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what this. It wasn't your fault. It was all of them against us. You couldn't-"

"You were almost _raped_ Beth," A lone tear slid down his cheek. "right in front of me! And you expect me to sit back and act like everything is okay? It's not!"

I was slightly taken aback by the fact he was crying. "Yes it is! We're fine! It didn't happen! We need to just move on!" I was growing angry now. I would much rather put it all behind me.

"_Move on_?" Rick yelled, his grip tightening on the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white. "How can you just move on from that!"

I fought back the tears that were threatening to escape, not wanting to fight with him. It was a horrible feeling. "I don't want to dwell on it! I don't want to remember! I just want to forget." I let out a sob and covered my face with my hands.

I felt the car pull over to the side of the road and I heard Rick put it into park. He reached over and lifted me as if I was nothing, bringing me to his lap to cradle me against his chest. I struggled weakly, knowing that as soon as I was fully in his embrace that I would let my guard down and I would give in.

"Damn it, Beth, stop struggling."

"Put me back in my seat Rick! I don't want to be near you!"

Rick ignored me and held me tighter to his chest. "Hush, Beth," he said soothingly. I pushed on him one last time before completely collapsing against him, sobbing quietly. I gripped his shirt in my hands, vaguely aware of the sweet nothings he was whispering in my ear as he rocked me.

After crying for what felt like hours, I felt my eye lids grow heavy, falling asleep in his strong embrace.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I actually worked on this chapter for a long time. I kept deleting and re-writing it. After the season finale, I was inspired to make it more like the episode so I, once again, re-wrote the whole thing. Sorry if it wasn't as long as you would've liked, but please let me know what you think! I LOVE hearing from you guys. It makes my day for sure. And all the PM's I'm receiving from you guys are just so touching. It warms my heart. Thank you guys so much. Much love to you! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It seems like it's been forever since I have updated…it's a lot harder when I don't get to watch an episode of Walking Dead! I guess you guys will have to review a lot to keep me motivated…**

**Speaking of reviews, I got a LOT for last chapter. A very positive response. I really appreciate your guys' support. I'm glad that it was to your liking! I was really nervous that it wasn't going to be good enough.**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_texasbelle91, ElenaBillings, Guest, _**

**_SoFarFromPerfect90, ZomberHunter, jaimek45,_**

**_Thisisnotarecording, narutogirl12, kathymoonstone,_**

**_Steffy2106, HeartoSteel, Letostag,_**

**_Mrsreedus69, classkazmiller25, Rosie Doll Corpse,_**

**_Cemmia, Guest, and Serenity Blossom_**

**_for your awesome reviews! _**

**Also, thank you to those who took the time to follow and favorite the story. I REALLY appreciate it.**

**IMPORTANT: It was brought to my attention, and I HIGHLY agree: I want to apologize for not putting a 'warning' on the last chapter for Beth's almost rape scene. I really do apologize if that was a trigger for anyone…it was not my intent. I should've warned you guys. Being a survivor of sexual assault myself, I know it is not easy to overcome and the littlest thing can instantly transport you back to that terrible moment. For that, I am truly sorry. I should've known better.**

**I just wanted to address that briefly.**

**Also, I just wanted to thank everyone who sends me PM's. It is so touching! I love getting ideas from you guys and twisting them around. I actually have been collaborating a little with a certain someone who has given me a GREAT idea that I will use in this chapter! Thanks, Crimson Anna! **

**LAST THING: I know that I have been doing a lot of Beth POV lately, but I find it necessary. I PROMISE I will do Rick POV soon! Hang in there, loves!**

**WARNING: Sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Walking Dead.**

**Okay, moving on! Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**Chapter Fourteen (Beth POV)**

I woke up in my bed, but I wasn't alone. My back was pressed up against another body and an arm was wound tightly around my waist. My eyes snapped open and my heart began to race. I felt trapped, and after the assault that happened earlier, I was still slightly shaken up. I gasped and struggled against the persons hold and I eventually tumbled off the bed, turning around to find that it was Rick.

He shot up in bed, woken by my sudden movements and looked around, his eyes finally landing on me. "Beth? What are you doing down there?"

I looked up at him with eyes wide and heaving chest. "I…I didn't know it was you and…I panicked. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Rick's features softened in understanding and he reached his hand out to me. I hesitated before I took it and allowed him to pull me back up onto the bed next to him. He leaned forward and rested his forehead onto mine. "I'm sorry for startlin' you, but I told you I'm not leaving you out of my sight."

I sighed and squeezed his hand. "Don't apologize. Does anybody else know you're in here?"

He shook his head and lay back down onto the bed. "Naw. I snuck in here after everyone fell asleep."

My brow furrowed and I looked at the window, suddenly realizing that it was dark out. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A long time. You were obviously exhausted after the….encounter."

I turned my gaze back to him. "You didn't…you didn't tell anyone did you?"

Rick turned his head and looked at me, lifting a hand to graze his knuckles against my cheek. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. "No I didn't."

I reached up and took his wrist and brought his hand to my mouth, placing a gentle kiss on his palm. "I love you," I confessed once more, knowing full well that he won't say it back, but I don't care. He never said that I couldn't say it to him, and life is too short for me not to tell him how much I care. One of us could die tomorrow, and after what happened today, I was even more aware of that fact.

"I can't live without you," he said softly. He gently gripped the back of my head and pulled me down for a gentle kiss. I lifted my head slightly, breaking the kiss and laying down next to him. I reveled in the feeling of being wrapped in his strong embraced and sighed as he kissed my forehead tenderly, eventually lulling me back to sleep.

* * *

**(Beth POV)**

The next afternoon, I found myself on the front porch with Judith and Carol. Judith played on the ground merrily with her red plastic cups while Carol and I sat up on the chairs observantly.

"Somethin' happened yesterday," Carol stated, breaking the silence.

My brow furrowed. "Whaddya mean?"

Carol looked at me with concerned eyes. "I'm talking about you, Beth. Something happened to you yesterday. I know."

Why was it always her to figure everything out? "I don't know what you're talkin' about," I denied coldly.

"You can deny it all you want, Bethie," Carol said shortly. "Rick has been acting different too. He's a lot…colder, always keepin' an eye on you. What happened?" She reached over and took my hand gently. "You can tell me sweetheart."

My lower lip quivered as I fought to hold back the unshed tears. I wanted so badly to confide in Carol about what happened, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. If it ever got back around to daddy, it would surely kill him. So instead, I turned and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Carol. I promise you." Carol didn't have time to respond before Judith began to cry on the ground. I picked her up and set her on my lap, laughing when she let out a huge yawn. "I'll go lay her down," I said to Carol before making my escape back into the house. I walked up the stairs and gently lay Judy in her crib, pulling the covers over her fragile body.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened, my dad popping his head in. "Hey Bethie. Can I have a word?"

I smiled. "Yeah, daddy. Come on in. Judy's just fallin' asleep."

My dad closed the door quietly and we both made our way to the bed to sit down. "How did your run go yesterday?"

I shrugged, struggling to keep my face passive. "It was alright. Really tired me out though." I gave a nervous laugh.

My dad remained serious. "Why did it tire you out so much? Y'all were barely gone 3 hours."

I gulped. "Um…I…I just haven't really exerted that much energy in a long time."

Daddy nodded his head shortly and turned his eyes elsewhere. "These are times when I wished your mamma was here to talk to ya 'bout this stuff."

"What…stuff?"

Daddy sighed. "I see the way he looks at you, Beth."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Who?"

"Rick."

My eyes grew wide in surprise, and I wracked through my brain to think of a plausible excuse. "I'm sure I don't know what ya mean."

Oh, good one, Beth. Mine as well just confess everything at this point.

"You may not see it, but I do," he said sternly. "I started to notice it when Daryl was teaching you how to shoot his crossbow and he became increasingly jealous."

My heart pounded and I could feel my cheeks flushing. I wanted to speak but my throat had conveniently become desert dry at the moment, hindering me from making any sound.

"I'm gonna ask you somethin', Beth, and you're gonna answer me honestly."

Still not able to form a sentence, I merely nodded in response.

"Have you slept with Rick?"

"No!" I answered much too quickly. "No, dad. It's not like that."

Dad narrowed his eyes and they searched my face for any signs of an answer. "He's much older than you, Beth."

"I understand, dad…but it's not like that between us." My mind instantly flashed back to all of the things that Rick and I have done together and I flushed a deeper shade of red. I've never lied to my daddy before, but there was _no way_ that I was telling him the truth this time. "You have to trust me."

Daddy sighed and shook his head, letting out a gentle smile. "I do, Beth. I do." I let out a sigh of relief and went to hug him. "It's just…you're my little girl. I just want to protect you."

_It's too late_. "I know daddy. You are."

He pulled away and kissed my cheek. "Who knows, Bethie. In the midst of all the chaos, God managed to bring Glenn and Maggie together. I pray to Him every day that He will bring you your someone."

I honestly didn't even know what to say because to me, I already found my someone, and that someone was Rick Grimes. I didn't want anyone else. Just the mere _thought _of being in anyone else's arms was downright revolting.

Before I had a chance to even respond, Dad got up and started to make his way to the door, smiling one last time before leaving the room. I threw myself back on my bed and let out a distressed groan.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**(Rick POV)**

I itched to be with Beth all day long. It definitely wasn't easy hiding our feelings for each other, and I found myself longing for everyone to go to bed so that I could be with her once more.

I_ ached_ for her.

Finally, when everyone was sleeping, I quietly made my way to her room and snuck in, climbing into bed with her and being mindful of Judy. Beth jerked awake and squealed in surprise. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Beth!" I hissed quietly. "Beth, it's me, baby. It's just me. I ain't gonna hurt you."

Her eyes adjusted in the darkness and she relaxed in my arms, so I took my hand off of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Rick," She whispered. "I've just…I've been so jumpy-"

I silenced her with a soft kiss. "It's okay, baby girl. I understand."

Beth blushed and smiled sheepishly, eventually leaning up to kiss me once more. I groaned into her mouth and gripped her hair in my hand, pushing her over so I could lie on top of her. I treaded the water very carefully, not wanting to set her off again. The kiss remained soft and gentle, as hard as it was. My body jerked in surprise when I felt her legs wrap around my waist and I growled softly, deepening the kiss. What little control I had of myself was beginning to waver each time she touched me. She moaned into my mouth and my arms tightened around her small frame. I ground into her and moved my kisses from her mouth down her neck, sucking gently not caring if I left a mark.

Beth suddenly stilled beneath me but I ignored it.

"Rick…"

I continued to kiss and suck on her neck, sliding a hand up to cup her breast.

"Rick…don't…"

I couldn't bring myself to stop. I moved my hand under her shirt and cupped her once more over her bra.

"Stop!"

* * *

**(Beth POV)**

"StopI" I shoved Rick off of me and got off the bed. "You need to leave."

Rick blinked, unmoving. "Beth, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Tears escaped my eyes and flooded down my cheeks. I couldn't help but think of those men yesterday as Rick was on top of me, and my body froze in the moment, suddenly feeling panicky and trapped.

Rick stood and took steps towards me, but I backed away.

"Beth…please…I'm not gonna hurt you…" He sounded incredibly sincere as he reached his hand out to me, patiently waiting for me to take it. "Let me show you." I tentatively reached out and took his hand, and he wasted no time gently pulling me against him. Rick's arm wrapped around my waist and his free hand reached up to cup my cheek.

Rick leaned down ever so slowly and once again kissed me softly, but full of passion. The kiss quickly turned greedier, but still managed to be gentle at the same. He pulled away briefly and lay down on the bed.

"You're in charge tonight," he said huskily.

I slowly straddled his waist and we both groaned as my heated core sat atop his erection. Rick gripped the nape of my neck and leant up slightly to meet my lips with his. We worked on getting all of our clothes off until we were both naked and I rearranged myself back on top of him.

"I don't want a condom," he said suddenly. "I want to feel all of you. I'll pull out."

At this point I didn't even care. I was desperate for affection and love. I was willing to do _anything_. I reached down and aligned myself up with his prominent appendage before slowly sliding down, taking it all in.

Rick sat up fully and wrapped his strong arms around me, burying his face into my neck. The pace was slow, soft, _delicious_. It was much different than anything we have done before. This was making love. I curled my arms tightly around his neck and pulled him close, nibbling and moaning my appreciation for him into his ear.

"Beth…"

The way he said my name was like he was saying a sacred prayer. A wave of emotions flooded throughout my body and I couldn't help but let out a small cry. I covered my mouth with my own hand and continued to moan under it. Rick pulled away from me slightly and looked into my eyes with a burning passion.

I removed my hand from my mouth and tangled my fingers into his hair as we stared at each other, neither of our eyes moving.

"Beth…" he said my name again and I couldn't help but shiver. "God, Beth. I love you."

I froze. Was I imagining things?

I didn't have time to comprehend before I suddenly found myself on my back. Rick fucked me deeper, harder, _faster. _His hand made his way around my throat and gave a gentle squeeze. I gasped and clawed at his back, fighting hard to keep as quiet as I possibly could, being mindful of Judy in the room sleeping.

Rick's mouth made its way to my ear and he began to whisper. "I fucking love you, Beth. Ya hear me? I fucking love you."

I bit my bottom lip and groaned, arching up into his body. "I love you, Rick."

He let out a low groan and his pace quickened once more. I didn't know that it was possible, but I could actually _feel_ him…I could _feel _how much he loved me, and it overwhelmed me to the point of letting out a choked sob. I hid my face In his neck and sobbed in pleasure and happiness at his most recent confession, finally comprehending everything that was happening.

Rick's pace slowed and he took my face into his hands and kissed me passionately, while keeping his thrusts slow and gentle.

He pressed his forehead to mind and looked me in the eyes. "I want you to cum with me, baby. Can you do that?"

I sobbed again and nodded vigorously, surprised with myself for even lasting this long. Rick's eyes squeezed shut and his jaw tightened, letting out a throaty groan.

"Now, Beth."

I willingly obeyed, allowing myself to fall over the edge, floating into oblivion. "Don't pull out!" I gasped. "_Please_ cum inside of me, Rick…_please_."

Rick's eyes snapped open and they darkened. His body stilled and he growled, releasing everything he had into me. He collapsed on top of me in utter exhaustion as he came down from his high, and I immediately wrapped my limbs around him, keeping him locked where he was. I wasn't quite ready to let go yet, afraid that he was going to recant everything he had just said to me.

"Did you mean it?" I finally whispered.

Rick slid his arms under my body and held me, burying his face into my neck, giving it a tender kiss. "Every word, baby."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, not a very long insight on Rick's POV, but I felt like this should've been mostly told in Beth's point of view so you would know exactly she was thinking when she flipped out. But anyways, RICK FINALLY SAID IT! He loves her! Yay! Tell me what you guys think...too much? Just right? Let me know!**


	16. Important!

Hey guys!

So a friend of mine, 2Addicted2YourLove, has posted a really good non-apocalyptic Rick/Beth story called "In the Name of Hershel Greene". You guys should really check it out. Read it, follow it, favorite it, and leave some awesome reviews! Thanks, loves!

Also, in regards to my story, I have decided to start posting a new chapter every Sunday. So it'll be like a new Walking Dead episode every week! Only mine isn't as good as the amazing show of course:)

Sorry if you thought this was an update! Sunday is only a few days away!

Much love,

-Sophia


	17. Chapter 15

**So, a lot of mixed reviews for last chapter! Sounds like some want Beth pregnant and some don't, so y'all have to wait and find out! Like Crimson Anna said, Beth DID say she was on birth control. BUT, birth control isn't 100% preventive…I could really go either way on this as far as I'm concerned. **

**_Thank you to:_**

**_Crowgrl13, jaimek45, 2Addicted2YourLove._**

**_texasbelle91, ZombertHunter, Rosie Doll Corpse,_**

**_ElenaBillings, classykazmiller25, LeighAnnardo Da Vinci,_**

**_HeartoSteel, SoFarFromPerfect90, mrsreedus69,_**

**_and cemmia for your AMAZING reviews!_**

**Also, Thank you to those who took the time to follow and favorite the story! It means so much!**

**This whole chapter will be in Rick's chapter…just for you ElenaBillings!:)**

**Enjoy! Follow! Favorite! Review!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Walking Dead. Stop reminding me!**

**Chapter Fifteen (Rick POV)**

Beth lay on my chest sleeping and I was wide awake, running my fingers through her silky blonde locks. I told her I loved her, and although I think I've been feeling that way for a while, I have never said it. After witnessing what those men did to her, it unleashed something incredibly possessive within me and it made me realize my true feelings for her. Not to say I wouldn't have done the same for anyone else in the group, but I was really effected by what happened to Beth, and it made me come to terms with the fact that you can't trust ANY outsiders.

Nowhere, and no one, is safe.

We got incredibly lucky with Tyreese and Sasha, but after what happened, I'm not quite sure I'll be letting outsiders in anytime soon. They were good people, and they have really found there place in this family. They were family now, and I would take a bullet for them just as I would for anyone else.

Or would I?

I looked down at sleeping Beth and reconsidered my last statement. Now that I have Beth, I'm not so sure that I'd be too willing to die for _anyone_ anymore. I just now got her where I want her, and now that I think about it, I don't want to give that up anytime soon.

Just then, Beth's door opened quietly and my heart froze, immediately thinking that it was Hershel, Maggie, or maybe even _Carl_.

"Oh hell…"

Daryl.

Daryl shut the door behind him and shook his head, looking at me with a scrutinizing gaze.

I thanked to God that Beth and I were both covered up. "Daryl…it ain't what it looks like."

"So ya not fuckin' the preachers daughter then?" he hissed. "Her daddy's gonna-"

"Kill me," I sighed. "I know."

"He's carrying that shotgun around now."

"I know-"

"If he ever finds out-"

"_Fuck_, Daryl, I fucking know. Shut up."

Daryl put his hands on his hips and shook his head once more. "What am I s'pposed ta do 'bout this?"

"Nothing."

"This is a big secret to keep, Officer _Friendly_."

"Like you've never kept a damn secret before, Daryl. Just…keep this quiet, alright? I was planning to talk to her dad-"

"I thought you was s'pposed ta talk to the daddy b'fore ya fucked her."

"Who are you to judge me?" I spat before I could even think. "You claiming to be Mr. Perfect now?"

"Nah," Daryl grunted, a hurt look spreading across his features for a split second. "But _you _do."

I knew that it was a low blow for me to say something like that, but I was just feeling so defensive. Was it really so wrong that I was taking comfort in Beth?

Daryl continued to speak before I could respond. "You're the leader, Rick. If everyone finds out that you been fuckin' some kid-"

"She ain't a kid," I said quickly. "Beth is 18, perfectly legal-"

"Legal, but still a kid."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Somewhere deep inside me I knew that what he was saying was right, but I didn't want to admit that. I already decided that I'm not going to let _anyone_ take away what's _mine. _I furrowed my brow in anger. "What are _you _doing here in the middle of the night, anyway?"

He shrugged. "I came to see Judith. I do that sometimes."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah after my watch." Daryl took in the look of accusation I was giving him and put his hands up in surrender. "Slow down there, cowboy. There ain't nothin' goin' on between us."

I nodded shortly and looked away from him. "Alright. Well-"

"I just hope ya know what yer doin'."

I looked up to meet Daryl's eyes and saw that he was perfectly serious. My temperament softened, knowing that he was only trying to look out for me. I watched as he opened the door and left just as quietly as he came, and I was once again left to my thoughts.

We didn't use a condom. _Again_. I just can't control myself when I'm with her. No woman has ever has this affect on me before. Not even my deceased wife. Sex with Lori was a chore, but with Beth, it was for the pure pleasure of it. I couldn't get enough of her. I just hoped to God that our carelessness doesn't result in something more significant. I don't want to lose Beth the same way I lost Lori.

I wouldn't survive.

* * *

**(Rick POV)**

I was up early before the sun rose, just to be sure I could sneak out without anyone else finding out about us. Two people knowing is two people too many. Yes, I hadn't lied when I said that I planned to talk to Hershel, but I just wasn't ready for that quite yet. Until then, I needed to make sure that _no one_ else found out about us, even if that meant no more late – night rendezvous.

I kissed Beth gingerly on the forehead before I turned to leave the room, only to be stopped as her hand quickly grabbed mine.

"Come back to bed, Rick."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The tone of her voice was seductive and low, making me want nothing more than to jump back in bed with her and repeat last night's events. "I can't, Beth," I said finally, happy that my voice remained firm and didn't crack. "Daryl found us last night."

She sat up quickly causing the bed sheet to fall from her naked body, but she paid no mind. The look of panic was strewn about her features. "He _what_?"

I managed to break my gaze from her delicious, firm breasts. "He came in last night to see Judith and saw us naked together."

Beth's face turned a deep shade of red, which amused me slightly. "Yeah, he comes in and takes her to his room sometimes."

It was amazing how much of a minx she was with me, but still the shy little Beth around everyone else. I smirked knowingly, causing her to blush even deeper and slap me in the arm while she pulled the sheet back up to cover herself.

"What did he say?"

I sighed and sat next to her. "He thinks that your dad is gonna shoot me with his shotgun when he finds out."

Beth groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God…I didn't even think about my daddy…"

"I need to talk to your father at some point, Beth," I said, gently pulling her hands away from her face. "We can't hide this forever, as much as I would like." She nodded in agreement, but remained silent, so I decided to address the prominent elephant in the room. "We didn't use a condom."

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "That was stupid."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes. All of this was my fault. I insisted on not using a condom, knowing full well the consequences that could follow.

"I'm on birth control," Beth blurted, bringing me back to reality. "Hopefully…hopefully it does its job."

I nodded but wasn't sated, still feeling rather guilty. "It's all my fault, Beth. It's just…the things you _do_ to me…I can never think straight around you. I've never had this problem with a woman. I'm usually always able to think straight, but with you…I just can't."

Beth reached over and took my hand. "What's done is done. Now we just have to…let things take their course. If God wants me to have your baby, well then you best believe that is what is going to happen. I…" She bit her bottom lip, causing my groin to stir. "I hope it doesn't…but we don't have control anymore."

I leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I know, baby. I'll love you no matter what." I made the mistake of not telling her before, and then she was almost taken from me. I will never make that mistake again.

She smiled and pecked my lips once more. "I love you too, Officer."

I smirked and our lips met again hungrily. I wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her onto my lap. Beth whimpered into my mouth and I groaned, beginning to lose my self control. The carnal desire that I pushed away last night for her was rearing its head once more, and I struggled to keep my composure. I moved my kisses down her neck and took one of her nipples into my mouth greedily, causing her to gasp and arch against me.

"Rick…" she moaned while I continued my assault. "Rick…please fuck me…"

Four words. Four little words were said and my world nearly exploded around me. I felt a growl rumble deep in my chest as my conscious reminded me that now was not the right time to do this, and I reluctantly pushed her off of me, a look of hurt and rejection flashing across her features.

"Beth…you know we can't right now. The sun was beginning to rise and people would start to wake up, and most importantly, I don't have a condom on me. They're in my room."

She smiled seductively and got on her knees to push me onto my back. I growled and gripped her hips, meaning to push her off of me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Beth started to grind her _very_ naked pussy onto my hard on through my jeans. My head fell back on the bed in defeat and I groaned quietly, surprised that I was able to maintain control of myself for so long.

Beth continued to grind while she leaned down and began to whisper in my ear. "Won't you let me take care of you, daddy?"

The sweet tone in her voice was nearly my undoing. I don't really know why being called 'daddy' turned me on, but it did. Only from Beth.

I reached up and roughly grabbed her hair. "How ya gonna do that, baby girl?"

She moaned, and I could tell that her seductive front was wavering, and she was quickly giving in to the pleasure. "Please let me suck your cock, daddy."

I groaned and bit her shoulder gently, careful not to leave a mark.

This girl was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry to end it at such a…heated moment. I got a lot of PM's asking where the whole 'daddy' thing went so I decided to throw it in there a little. I tried not to use it too much. Anyways, please, please review and let me know what you think of the chapter. I REALLY appreciate all the reviews and PM's you guys send my way. It's a GREAT motivator. Love you guys!**


End file.
